If Only
by StoryUp
Summary: Aisha and Adam plays matchmaker for Rocky and their longtime best friend, Shawna. But what happens when Aisha experiences unexpected feelings for Rocky? Rocky/Aisha, Adam/OC
1. A Reunion?

**Plot: Aisha is a 24 year old living with her best friend, Shawna. She and Adam plays matchmake for Shawna and Rocky but what happens when, they do get close? What will happen?**

 **A/N: I really think this couple could've turned out to be a wonderful one. There's not much Rocky and Aisha stories nor videos that stars them. Shawna (I'm not sure I spell her name right) is Aisha's friend in Angel Grove from the episode, Forever Friends.**

 **Age: 24**

* * *

It was sunny day-in California-as Aisha Campbell, the former yellow ranger, and her best friend, Shawna Windsfield, were walking back to their apartment. It's been seven years since Aisha move to Angel Grove and Shawna misses her old best friend. The girl were laughing as they talked about their events from high school. "And can't you believe that someone spill some strawberry jam on my favorite top."

"Hey, you can't blame me that Rocky started that food fight from the cafeteria," Aisha said. She got out the keys as they both were laughing.

"Oh, and don't remind me," Shawna kidded, "I love that top."

Aisha shook her head in disbelief with a smile. She opens the door and got in, following Shawna. "You know, I always wonder why you and Rocky always fight. I mean you guys did have some pretty rough fights" They both put their purse down on the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well, I don't know," Shawna said, "I've always kind of think he was, you know, un-Adam...ly."

"Oh, yeah," Aisha pointed towards her, "Remember when you use to have a crush on Adam."

"It was only a little crush," Shawna said, while turning her head away from Aisha."

"Na-ah," Aisha said, "It was a huge crush. Remember, you wouldn't speak to him for at least five months." Shawna faced her again.

"It wasn't five," Shawna said, "It was eight." Aisha started to laugh harder.

"Oh," Shawna said, "Just remember this when it's your turn to have a crush." Aisha smile.

"Man, I can't wait til the four of us are reunited again," Aisha said.

"What do you mean the four of us?" Shawna ask.

"The Scooby-Doo gang is going to be back," Aisha said, "There's you, me, Rocky, and Adam. Yeah, I set up a little visit."

"How little?" Shawna ask.

"Five weeks," Aisha said, closing her eyes.

"What?!" Shawna said in surprise. "No, I cant' do five weeks with Rocky."

"Don't worry," Aisha said with a smile. "It will feel like an hour of visit." Shawna nodded; she went to go sit on the couch. Aisha was reminding herself of what Aisha said on the phone.

"Wait!" Shawna said before exiting the room. "When will this reunion start?"

"Uh," Aisha paused, "Would you like it if the reunion start tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Shawna said. "Aish, I don't know what has gotten into you but you just kept hiding secrets from me. You won't even tell me why you transfer into Angel Grove or went to Africa. I don't like secrets, Aish."

Aisha got serious. "I know. It's just complicated...but I promised that I will never keep a secret from you ever again." Shawna nodded. "If I'm able to tell you it."

"Aisha, I'm going to smack you," Shawna said playfully. Aisha smiles.

"Hey, so how is the chief?" Aisha ask.

"I D K,Shawna begin, "I mean, I don't know. Sometimes I forget an ingrediant and the other times I forget that I was cooking something."

"Well," Aisha said, "You should've stick with gymnastics."

"Well, remember, I had to," Shawna said, "I tore a muscle doing a back flip. So how's the world greatest vet?"

"She's alright," Aisha said, "but I think she needs to cool it with the schedule. Oh my gosh, Shaw. I was book last months with a lot of sick animals. It was hard-working. But I'm just glad that I got a break from the vet thing."

* * *

Later that evening, Aisha and Shawna just got out of the movie theater. "Can't you believe Justin kept a secret from his best friend, Chris. He was totally in love with Chris' girlfriend, Tracy."

"Well, I don't get these movies," Aisha said, "I mean, The One You Can't See wasn't that good of a movie. They don't really gives us any lesson. It's only tragic love betwen a love triangle. If she picks one, she lose the other. That doesn't seem so real."

"What?" Shawna said, "The Love Triangle?"

"No," Aisha said, "That one can date one and be in love with another person." Shawna shrugs. "I mean, look at the Vampire Life show. It's about a love triangle the first four seasons of the show and then in season five is basically about twins."

"Yeah," Shawna said, "Amy should've picked Austin and not Jason." Both of them shrugged.

"Hey, Shawna!" a male voice said.

Aisha and Shawna stopped and look back to see Ben Winslow, Shawna's ex-boyfriend, running up to them. "Hey, Ben," Aisha said.

"Hey, Aisha. Shawna," Ben said, looking at Shawna, "It's nice to see you, again."

The three of them stood in silence until Aisha cleared her throat and begins to speak, "Well, this is pretty awkward." Shawna turns to Aisha and gave her a look. "Right," Aisha nodded, knowing her best friend wasn't up for a joke, "I should just get in the car while you two talk."

 _'Aisha, I'm going to kill you,'_ Shawna thought after Aisha got inside the vehicle. She turns to Ben and begins to speak up. "Hey, so what do you want to talk about?"

Aisha was sitting in the driver's seat. She was looking out the windshield and then suddenly begin dialing someone. "Hey, Adam," Aisha said.

 _'Hey Aisha'_ Adam answered. _'What do you need?'_

"Adam," Aisha said, "I've been wondering on how to start the plan."

 _'The Plan?'_ Adam ask.

"The Matchmaker Plan," Aisha reminded him.

 _'Oh,'_ Adam remembers, _'So do you have an idea on how to begin it?'_

"I might," Aisha said, "Okay, it begins with-"

"Begin what?" a female voice said.

Aisha turns to her side and was startled as she saw Shawna coming in the car. "I'll call you later." She hangs up and puts her phone up. "Shawna, hey."

"So, what are you beginning?" Shawna ask.

Aisha frozed, thinking what she could say as an excuse. "Oh," Aisha said in a louder tone, "that. Well, I was beginning to think I shouldn't make jokes when you're talking to Ben."

"Yeah," Shawna said. She didn't exactly buy by the way Aisha said it but she want to deal start a coversation that she doesn't like.

Aisha put the keys in the ignition and begins driving the car. "So, anyway, what did you and Ben talk about?"

"Oh, nothing much," Shawna said, "He said that he was sorry for hurting me but I don't buy it."

"Why don't you?" Aisha ask.

"Well, I don't know," Shawna said, "I...well, I always don't buy things buy their tone or buy the way they say it so yeah."

"That's weird," Aisha said.

"I know," Shawna said. She put her head down.

"Is there a problem?" Aisha ask, after realizing she put her head down.

"Well, during the conversation," Shawna started, "he ask me if I want to get back together with him and I said no."

"Did you let him down easily?" Aisha ask.

"Sort of," Shawna said. Aisha turns to her best friend with a look. "I just said it quickly that's all." Aisha still looks at her. Shawna glance in front of her. "Um, Aish. Pay attention to the wheels." Aisha looks back and focus on the wheels again.

"Hey, you know what," Aisha said, "how about we go McDonald's?"

"Ain't that place for little kids?" Shawna ask.

"Well, don't you remember," Aisha told, "that's the place where we first had our hangout, so why not. Plus, those are one of Rocky's favorite place to go when he's hungry."

"Can't we go to some other hangout?" Shawna ask.

"Um, which would you like to go?" Aisha said.

"I don't know," Shawna said, "but it has to be something grown-uppy."

"How about that new place?" Aisha ask.

"Ernie's," Shawna said, "Yeah, why not. Hey, I don't even understand why it's call Ernie's. Tell me something, Aish. Have you ever met a guy named Ernie?"

"Yeah," Aisha smile, looking back to her Junior and Senior Year of High School in Angel Grove.

"Really?" Shawna said in surprise, "Well, I want to meet him. I hope he's nice like my uncle Ernie. You remember him, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Aisha remember, "I've only met him once. What is he like?"

"Oh, he's like every nice uncle," Shawna said, "You know he use to love hanging with these couple of teenager when he owned a hangout. I forgot what it was called though."

"Was it the Youth Center?" Aisha ask.

"Yeah," Shawna said. "Do you know my uncle?"

"Yeah, he is a great friend of mine," Aisha said.

* * *

When they arrived to their apartment that night, the girls were tired. Aisha get out the keys and holds the knob but find it to be open. Aisha and Shawna give each other a wary look. Have they been robbed? They walked inside and the whole apartment was pitch black. Shawna head for the light switch and switched the light back on. The girls could see some strings were up the ceiling hanging and saw lots of decorations all around the apartment. Suddenly, two male boy jumped up and yelled surprise. They startled the girls.

"Adam," Aisha said, "Rocky! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Well, we wanted to surprise you guys," Rocky DeSantos said.

"And we thought why not the day before," Adam Park finished.

"How did you even know if we would be gone?" Shawna ask.

"Well, we arrived here this morning," Adam begin, "and so we ask the doorman to keep an eye on you guys and ask where you guys would be at."

"Smart," Shawna ask.

"Why did you guys even put decorations?" Aisha ask, crossing her arms while Shawna put her hands to her waist.

"Well, this is supposed to be a reunion, right?" Rocky said, "And what good is a reunion without a party, and most importantly, food."

The girls smiled. Shawna turn away to Aisha. Rocky and Adam walked into the kitchen. "Hey, are you serious?"

"What?" Aisha ask.

Shawna glance back to the boys. "Why are they both acting like this? Both of them never did. I mean, Adam was shy and Rocky is too goofy to do anything but now, I...I think he's kind of cute, now."

"You like him?" Aisha ask with a smile.

"I don't know... _yet_ ," Shawna said. The girls turned back to the boys. The boys walked up to them and Rocky and Adam offered their hands to Aisha and Shawna. Aisha scooted away and let Shawna hold Rocky's while she hold Adam's. Shawna followed Rocky into the kitchen. He set her down in a seat. Aisha and Adam are smiling and turned to each other. "I cannot believe this is working. Number 1 check."

"So are you ready for the next part?" Adam ask. Aisha nodded. They walk up to Rocky and Shawna and begin to cut the reunion cake, Rocky and Adam bought, and eat them.


	2. The Final Plan

**Here's Chapter Two. Hope you'll like.**

* * *

It was Friday evening. Aisha, Shawna, Rocky, and Adam were walking out of a restaurant. "You know, I couldn't watch you eat that burger," Shawna begin, "It looked disgusting."

"Well, maybe you should've let us go eat McDonald's," Aisha said.

"Vegetearians," Rocky whispered.

"Hey, well, you three drag me into going," Shawna said. "You know, you three have gotten close since you guys transfer to Angel Grove."

"Well," Adam begin, "we suffer at times."

"With each other?" Shawna ask.

"No," Aisha answered, "Fighting demons and aliens."

Shawna nodded and cocked an eyebrow. "You guys still play demons and aliens," she said, referring a game they played since they were young.

"You can say that," Adam said, rubbing his pants.

Shawna turns to Rocky and still cocked an eyebrow. "And let me guess, you were the life of the party."

Rocky turns back, looking around to see if she was talking to him. "Well, not exactly. I was a second-in-command beside two others." Shawna nodded. "You know, you haven't change a bit, Shawna."

"I know Aisha change," said Shawna. She turns to Aisha. "You know, Aish, you weren't that much with shopping and suddenly you are."

"Well, Kim was the one that taught me it's okay to spend as long as it's not that expensive or cheap," Aisha explained.

Shawna nodded. "I remember Kimberly. She was a great at gymnastic. Yeah, the last time I saw her was at the Pan Global Games. She won first place. I came in third, but I learn to control my jealousy."

"Well, that's good," Rocky said. "You know I remember we both were in track. You and I made a bet of who race better."

Shawna thought and remembers, "Oh, yeah. I could've beat you if coach didn't stop us before we made the finish line."

Rocky scoffs. "Yeah, I think I was in lead when coach stopped us."

"Rocko, you want another bet," Shawna said. Rocky nodded.

"Yeah, sure why not," Rocky said, holding a fist.

"We race here right now," Shawna said, "whoever wins can call it." She let out her hands for Rocky to shake. Rocky consider it.

The four stops and Rocky and Shawna get in position while Aisha calls out go. The two started to run towards Aisha and Shawna's apartment. Adam and Aisha are smiling after them.

"Wow," Aisha said, bitting her lower lip. She wasn't smiling but wanted to. She knew this is what she wanted. 'What's happening? You know what I shouldn't have second thought about this. Me and Adam already have a plan and if I decide not to than I-"

The young vet was interrupted by Adam. "Aisha, look at them go. You know I don't think we are the ones are doing it. Shawna and Rocky are really finding themselves likable to each other."

"Yeah," Aisha said. She begins to smile. Her thought faded but somewhere deep down there, the thought lives. She turns to her friend. "Adam, we have to make sure they get together before the night ends."

"Okay," Adam focused. "What do we need?"

* * *

Later that day, it was nearly night time. Rocky and Shawna came to the apartment early as Adam and Aisha had to take care of something. They open the door and Shawna flipped on the lights. The ground was filled with rose petals. There was a walkway in the middle that was filled with rose petals. Rocky and Shawna slowly followed where the walkway ended. The Kitchen. Both could see a candle light dinner set for two. Rocky picked up a note set on the table. _'Sorry can't eat with ya. Enjoy the food! Aisha.'_

"What kind of game is this?" Shawna ask.

"Well, what ever it is," Rocky started, "I'm hungry." He sits down and was ready to dig in but notices Shawna still standing. "You going to eat."

Shawna look at him smiles at him and sighs. She sat down and begin to eat.

"You know I've always wonder where you get your starvation from," Shawna said.

"I don't know either," Rocky said, "It just appears to be there." Rocky suddenly realize that their are no drinks on the table. "Hey, you thirsty?"

"Yeah," Shawna said. Rocky stood up. "I can get it myself you know."

"Where do yo put the cups?" Rocky asked.

"I can get some on my own," Shawna said.

She stands up opening up a cupboard full of cups. Rocky walks to her and tries to grab a cup. Shawna was impatient with them racing to get a cup, so she turned back, just to realize that Rocky and her were only inches apart.

Rocky looks down at her, forgetting what he was doing. Rocky leaned down until his lips were on his. Suddenly, they heard cheering from the door. They both break the kiss and looked at the door. Adam and Aisha were standing there, smiling.

"Hey, what have you guys been up to?" Adam ask, walking close to them.

"Nothing," Rocky said.

"Wait, did you guys set us up?" Shawna ask, pointing at Aisha.

"Yeah," Aisha said with a big smile. "So, what did you guys do?"

"Why ask when you already saw," Shawna said, sitting down on her seat.

"Wait," Rocky said. He was confused with the whole thing. "Our visit here was for you two to play matchmaker for us."

"That's not all," Aisha said, "We wanted us to reunite like in grade school and junior high." Rocky nodded with annoyance. Aisha grabs his hand. "Listen, I just wanted you two to get together since you guys have not that much of a good relationship."

Rocky looks down to the hand Aisha was holding. "You want me and Shawna to date," he said pausing after each word.

Aisha smile and swallowed hard at the same time. "It would make me happy to see you and Shawna." Rocky nodded and turns to Shawna. Aisha turns away, her face expression changed. _'You wanted this. This is an excellent way to make them collide'_ she thought.

"Well, what do yo say, Shawna?" Rocky ask.

"Well, I guess..." Shawna said, not sure if it's what she wants.

* * *

Later that night, Aisha was in her bed. She breathe in hard and closed her eyes. A loud growl came out of her mouth as she opens her eyes. _'I mean, I did the right thing, did I? Ughh! This is so confusing'_ Aisha thought to herself. She grumbles and turn to her side.

Another loud growl came out. _'Ughh! Why can't I go to sleep?'_ Aisha asked herself. _'Maybe it's the pillow,'_ she suggested but she knew that wasn't the problem. She begin the flip the pillow and lay down.

Suddenly, she heard a little giggle outside her room. Aisha tries to ignore it, but the giggling was getting louder. Aisha was irritated so she tossed her legs off the bed and stood. She went out of the room, following the giggling. She stopped when she saw Rocky and Shawna sitting on the couch, watching a movie and talking.

Rocky wrapped his arms around Shawna while Shawna stares at him, smiling. Aisha widened her eyes. She had no idea they had gotten that close. She turns and went back to her room.

'Well, that went well' she said to herself as she got into her bed. _'Might as well try to make me go to sleep, again.'_ She closed her eyes and breathe in calmly. She was looking on the bright side. _'Rocky and Shawna will get close. That's all that matters.'_ But is it?


	3. A Vacation? and My Wish

**Here the third installment.**

 **This chapter is mainly focus on Shawna a bit more than Aisha.**

* * *

The next morning, Aisha groans as she turns towards the doorway. She opens up her eyes and looks at the time. 12:23 a.m. Aisha widened her eyes and move out of her bed. Aisha looks around and was upset that she overslept. She walks out of her room and came into the kitchen.

Aisha was looking into her refrigerater. She was wanting something to eat. In the refrigerater, there were eggs, bacon, and milk. _'I can't believe that we only have that much stuff in stored'_ Aisha thought as she was making her way to the kitchen table.

Rocky comes into the room, yawning as if he had just gotten up. "Hey, Rocko," Aisha greeted. Rocky was looking around for the person who called his name. He looks up front and saw Aisha sitting at the kitchen table. He walks up to her.

"Sorry," Rocky said as he reached towards Aisha. "I'm so tired. I stayed up last night, watching a movie with..." Rocky yawns again. He shakes his head. "...Shawna."

 _'Yeah, I know,'_ Aisha thought angrily. Aisha looks up to him and ask, "Where's Shawna and Adam?"

"Oh, they went grocery shopping," Rocky said as he sat down. Aisha nodded. "Aisha, why did you wake up so late? Nightmares, I presume."

Aisha stared at him for a moment. She didn't know why she couldn't go to sleep. She's been wondering that since last night. Aisha blinked a couple of times before talking. "Yeah, you could say that." Rocky nodded.

* * *

Shawna and Adam were walking back from the grocery store. "Hey, Shawna. How are you and Rocky getting along?"

Shawna thought of the words to say. "Um...alright, I guess. I mean, we are going on our first 'date' this afternoon." Adam nodded.

"Where are you guys going to?" Adam ask.

"Um, going to see that shadow comet," Shawna said, "We're going on a picnic to see it."

"Oh," Adam said, his voice kind low. "Well, I hope you and Rocky hit it off." Shawna cocked an eyebrow. _'Okaayyy?!'_ Shawna thought weirdly.

"Shawna!" a male voice popped out. Shawna and Adam turned around to see Ben. Shawna groans. _'Everything was fine until you show up'_ she thought.

Ben made his way to them. "Hey, Shawna. Who's this guy?"

Adam looked at him. Shawna lift her chin up and started speaking, "Adam this is Ben Winslow. He's my ex." She turned her attention to Ben. "Ben, this is Adam Park, my long-time best friend."

Ben gave Adam a look. Adam didn't know what it means, but he just kept staring at him. Adam looked at Shawna and mouthed 'weird'. Shawna nodded.

"What do you want to talk about, Ben?" her last words were a bit harsh.

Ben moved his head after some realization. "Oh, I wanted to ask you if I can come over to talk about some things."

"Like?" Shawna ask. Adam could see that she was getting irritated and annoyed by her facial expression and the way she said it.

Ben stared at Adam again. "Can I..." his voice trailed as he turns to Shawna. "Can I, um, can I just come over?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't," Shawna said. Adam paid attention as these two talk. "Aisha and I have a reunion to do for the next five weeks and-"

"Oh, yeah," Ben interrupted, "about the reunion, I was thinking that we could go on a vacation to Weather's Beach. It only takes five hours to drive there."

"We?" Shawna ask as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you, Aisha, whoever is in your reunion, and..." Ben said, "...me. You see I always wanted to go to Weather's Beach. It has a beach and a really cool tree that branches out under the sand and coming out of it. Plus, I'll pay for the whole thing."

"We'll think about it," Shawna said, "but in the meantime, I suggest you stop trying to get close to me." Ben smirked and walks away.

 _'Was that even a_ _ **'okay'**_ _or_ _ **'no way'**_ _?'_ Shawna thought as she turned forward. "So, Shawna, I could you see that you have a thick dislike to Ben."

"You have no idea," Shawna said as she wrapped her hands around the grocery bag.

* * *

"So, Shawna, I've always wonder why you got interested in cooking?" Rocky ask that afternoon. They were enjoying the food Shawna made.

"Oh, I don't know," Shawna said, "I guess, it's in the family. I mean, my mom, dad, sister, and older brothers cook so I just took an interest."

Rocky and Shawna sat by each while Aisha and Adam sit by one another. "Can you pass me the rolls?" Aisha ask as she gave out a little cough.

Shawna picked up the bowl of rolls. "Aisha, are you alright? I mean, you haven't spoken since yesterdsay."

Aisha set the bowl of rolls on the table and smile, "Yeah, I just couldn't sleep last night, but I hope I can get some tonight."

"Oh, yeah, speaking of tonight," Rocky remembered, "you better pack up the food."

Shawna sighed. Aisha swallowed and begin to speak, "Um, where are you guys going on your first date, anyway?"

Rocky and Shawna looked at each other. Rocky smile and speak, "We're going to that comet thingy downtown."

Aisha widened her eyes. "Wow! That's a great first date. I hope you're ready, Shawna, Rocky is the big eater." Shawna smile.

Shawna got up and put her plate in the sink. She was washing her hands when she heard..."You know, we saw Ben today," Adam said. _'Oh, geez. Why would he bring that up?'_ Shawna thought.

"What?!" Aisha exlaim in confusion.

"Wait, who's Ben?" Rocky ask.

"He's Shawna's ex-boyfriend," Adam blurted. Shawna turned around and put her hands on her waist. Adam looked at Shawna, "He told us that we can have a vacation to Weather's Beach. He would also be coming. He also said that he would pay for the whole thing."

"Wait, when is this 'vacation'?" Rocky asked with quotes.

"He didn't say, but I head that Weather's Beach is a lot of fun," Adam explain, "It has a beach, a lot of romantic places to go to, great hotels and houses."

"Well, I'm in," Aisha said. Shawna turned to Aisha and sat down in front of her.

"Aisha, are you sure?" Shawna ask. Aisha nodded. "I don't want to spend some time with Ben. I mean, I have a really rough past with him and you know what happened."

"I know, but this might be a great chance for us to bond even more," Aisha pointed out. "For you and Rocky to bond."

Shawna was unsure. This would've been a great catch up on her friends' life, especially since it has a great view of the beach. "I'll do it."

Aisha squeals and thought this is going to be the best vacation ever. Things couldn't get any better, or so she thought.

* * *

Rocky and Shawna arrive and laid out their blanket near the other people who were watching the comet. Shawna set the basket down and started to get the plastic plates and cups out. Rocky dig in the other half of the basket and got out two turkey sandwiches.

"You know, I'm glad you can cook," Rocky said.

Shawna turned to him. "Why's that, huh?"

"Because none of my friends can cook," Rocky said, "You're the only one that can cook." Shawna smiles, trying to hide the blush.

"Well, I like the fact that you love to eat," Shawna said.

Rocky leaned his chin down, "Why's that?"

"Because, you're the only one out of all my friends, who really enjoy it," Shawna said with a smile. Rocky grinned.

At a far away distance, Aisha and Adam are hiding behind a bush. They are looking at Rocky and Shawna to see how the date is going.

"Well, they're smiling," Adam said faintly.

"Yeah," Aisha said, "that's not enough. They need to do a better job than that."

Adam looks up and saw a shooting star. "Aisha, look, a shooting star."

"What? I thought it was suppose to be a shadow comet," Aisha said.

"Let's make a wish," Adam suggested as he closed his eyes. Aisha shrugged and closed her eyes.

 _'I wish Aisha could reveal what she truly wants in the world'_ Adam wished.

 _'I wish Earth will show us our future partners'_ Aisha wished.

Rocky and Shawna looked up and saw a shooting star. They both closed their eyes and made a wish. Rocky opens up his eyes and saw a comet. He gets Shawna's attention and they both were amazed by the look.

 _'I wish I can do whatever my friends want me to do'_ Rocky wished.

 _'I wish to find someone who understands me, who's always right there when I need him'_ Shawna wished.

"You know, the shadow comet, comes every 5 decades to just check if our dreams come true or not," Shawna explain.

"What if it doesn't?" Rocky ask. Shawna shrugged. They looked up at the comet. Rocky wrapped one arm around Shawna while Shawna rest her head on Rocky's shoulder.

Aisha and Adam open their eyes up and saw Rocky and Shawna. Adam didn't smile. Aisha widened her eyes. She looks back to Adam and saw him smiling. Aisha could feel something was in her eyes. She tries to wipe it away, but it kept coming. It felt wet. She didn't know why she was crying, she's suppose to support her friends at being lover. But someone didn't allow.

Rocky and Shawna could feel something much stronger than a friendship. Something they can't explain.

* * *

 **Did you like? Review.**


	4. The Pack

**Sorry for the long wait. Been working on other stories. This chapter is going to be short so, hopefully, next chapter would be a bit longer.**

* * *

Adam and Aisha were in the kitchen. Aisha was in the counter, making coffe for her and Adam. Adam was sitting on the kitchen table waiting for Aisha to come and sit with her. Last night was awkward when they came home from watching Rocky and Shawna 'get together'. Adam was ready for a vacation to the beach.

Aisha grabs the two coffe cup and gave one to Adam as she takes her seat. She didn't sleep well last night. Aisha didn't know why. It's been two days in a row that she hasn't slept. Aisha smiles up to Adam, "Hey, so ready to go to Weather's Beahc?"

Adam grin brightly, "Yeah, I'm so ready to go to the beach. Besides, today should be a great day since it's one of our reunion parties."

Aisha smiles, "Yeah, we'll make sure the party is epic over there."

"Should we invite Tommy and the others to join?" Adam ask.

Aisha widened her eyes as she cannot believe she didn't think of this. "That would be a great idea. I'm going to call Kim."

"But Aisha," Adam cuts in, "What would happen to our reunion time?"

"Oh, I'll make sure they will make it the two days after so we will spend two days together," Aisha explains. Adam nodded.

* * *

Shawna was in her room, packing some of her clothes. She cannot help but smile. She was rewatching last night. The talk. The picnic. His eyes under the moonlight. It was epic. She begin to giggled. _'Why can't I stop acting like this?'_ she asked herself. Shawna grabbed a top and started to twirl with it, acting like a princess happy to see her beautiful dress. Except. It wasn't the dress. She needs to tell someone about her complicated thoughts and feelings. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

The squeals open. "Hey, so are you ready to go?" Adam ask, walking up to her.

Shawna takes a lock of her hair and ajust over her ear. "Yeah, just need to zip the old baggie." Adam smiles.

"So, me and Aisha decided to take some of our friends over," Adam told her.

"Oh," Shawna said, trying to hide a smile.

"Is that alright with you?" Adam ask, not sure if she'll agrees.

"Yeah, totally," Shawna said, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh, nothing," Adam came to conclusions, "Well, I'll see you in a few." He headed out the door.

Rocky cannot believe what happened last night. He can't describe the feelings he has. He feels like he's disgusted but then he feels as if joy came down and sprinkle love on him. Adam knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rock, can I come in?" Adam ask, taking a step.

"Yeah, sure," Rocky said gently.

Adam came into the room and sat down on Rocky's bed. "Hey, I've been wondering, how are things with you and Shawna?"

"Things?" Rocky ask, "Well, I don't know. I mean, okay."

"Do you love her?" Adam ask, trying not to make it awkward.

"Well, what is love?" Rocky ask, taking a seat.

"Love is something that's pure," Adam explains, "It helps you become stronger. And sometimes, it confuses people. Like if you love or not." Rocky nods in agreement.

"So, you're saying that love is something that can confuse you," Rocky said.

Adam chuckled, "Just whatever think love is." He punch Rocky in the arm and walk out.

"See you in ten," Rocky said. Rocky was for sure he knew what love is. Now, he just need to find a way to tell her without her shock.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Rocky and Shawna met up with Adam and Aisha outside of the apartment. "Everybody ready to go?" Aisha ask.

"I'm always ready," Rocky said. Shawna smiles and nods.

"Okay, everybody get in," Ben said, revealing himself in the passenger's seat.

Shawna, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam got into the car as their excitement was getting higher.

* * *

 **Okay, next chapter, I promise it will be more about Aisha and Rocky together. Just needed to get these out of the way. Aisha will face a new level of her unexpected feelings.**

 **Review.**


	5. Aisha, Broken Matchmaker

**So soooooo sorry for the long update. Been wanting to write this chapter.**

 **Here's Chapter 5. Hope you like.**

* * *

Aisha was looking outside of the window in the van. Thoughts have been inside of Aisha's head. She doesn't know why but she felt like something bad was going to happen on the trip. She sniffles and turns her head to the other side. Aisha could see Rocky sleeping. Aisha can't help but smile. _'He's so cute,'_ she thought. Then she remembers that he's dating Shawna.

Ben looks back to see Shawna staring at him. Shawna has the mysterious look in her eyes like she wants to get away from him. Ben smirks and face the front again. _'He is so creepy,'_ Shawna thought.

Adam was reading a book he brought to the vacation. He's been reading it since he got in the van. However, he isn't paying attention to the book as he is still waiting for the driver to announce that they have arrive. _'Stay Gold, Ponyboy. Stay-'_ Adam read until he heard it. "We're here!"

Aisha pops her head out to see the place. It was exactly how she imagined: nice beach, great weather, and most importantly, they get a house to themselves for free. "Okay," Ben begin to speak up, "The house we're staying in is over there. Now-"

"We?" Shawna asked, exhausted from sitting in a van for hours.

"Yeah," Ben replied, "Anyway, I'll give you guys these keys for your room." He handed them two different keys to Aisha and Adam. "Aisha and Shawna, roommates."

"Oh, so you know how to share, now, "Shawna said in her sassy tone.

"Yeah, well, I've learned," Ben responded. Shawna rolled her eyes. "Now, may you please go."

Shawna shifted her arms to her side and starts stomping to her room. Ben turns around, watching her walk away. Aisha looks at him and started to follows her. Rocky and Adam clear their throat, waiting until Ben gets their attention.

"What do you guys want?" Ben ask.

"Oh, I want a tour," Rocky said.

Ben cocked an eyebrow. "A tour? Well, then. You are going to have wait on that."

"Well, I want one today," Rocky said, "I have something special to do."

Ben crossed his arms, "Alright, I'll for tour guide." Rocky nodded and patted Ben on the back. Adam watches as Rocky walks away. "What an annoying-"

Adam clears his throat before Ben could finish. "Um, what were you saying?"

Ben looks up and put on a fake smile. "Nothing, I'll call the tour guide right now."

"Great," Adam smirked. He patted Ben's back and walks away.

Ben looks back to at Adam. "Man, these two are so ignorant." Ben smirks and got out his phone. He begins to dial on his phone.

Adam finally catches up to Rocky. "Hey, Rocko, what's the tour for?"

Rocky smiles, "I've been wanting a chance to tell Shawna of how I felt about her. And I got the perfect plan to set it up."

"Wait," Adam said, "Are you saying 'feelings'?" Rocky nodded. "Are you sure she's going to feel the same way."

"Adam, don't worry," Rocky said, "I'll make sure when I tell her, it's going to be a very special place."

"Well, I hope that works out for you," Adam said.

* * *

"Shaw, look at this view," Aisha said, "I've never seen anything this beautiful before."

Shawna came out of the closet. She walks up to Aisha and looked at what she's seeing. "Gorgeous. I can't wait until the party."

"Well, then let's get to shopping," Aisha suggested. Shawna nodded and the two of them walked out together.

Outside, Shawna and Aisha are trying to find Adam and Rocky. Suddenly, Ben is running up to them. "Shawna!" he yelled.

"This better be good," Shawna said sarcastically.

When Ben finally reached them, he was out of breath. "Listen, Rocky wanted to take a tour with you guys so if you find him, tell him that there will be a tour guide coming at two o'clock."

"Gotcha," Shawna said.

"Wait, a tour?" Aisha asked, "Why do we need a tour? You basically know where everything is, and so why do we need a tour when we can ask you?"

"I getting the feeling that Rocky doesn't trust and neither does Adam," Ben said.

"Well, then," Shawna begin, "They must be correct." Aisha begins to walk away from them. "Listen, Ben, me and Aisha have things to do so if you don't mind, get out of our way."

"Oh, sorry, but you and Aisha?" Ben said.

"Ye-" Shawna said, turning back to see to no one. Ben begins to laugh. Shawna turns back at him and scoffs. "Yeah, laugh all you want," Shawna fiercely said, walking away.

"Rocky!" Aisha yelled out. She was just a meter away from them. Rocky turns back to see Aisha walking up to him and Adam.

"Yeah," he replied as Aisha finally made her way, "Is there a problem?"

"Well, you told Ben to call a tour guide to give us a tour," Aisha slowly said, "Why?"

"Oh," Rocky begins, "Well, I needed Shawna away so I can tell her something and you are going to help me."

"Me?" Aisha asked. Rocky nodded. "What exactly are you going to tell her?"

"Doesn't matter," Rocky said. Before Aisha could speak, Rocky grabs her hand and led her to the place he's going to tell Shawna. The place was a nice shade. It had a tree on the side and a branch, forming from the tree then under the sand and then back up to the atmosphere.

Aisha jerked her hand, "Why are we here?"

"We are here because I need your help," Rocky said.

"Help with?" Aisha asked, walking pass the branch.

"I want you to build a romantic spot right here," Rocky explains, "It needs to have Shawna's favorite flowers here. I don't care how you do it, but make it special. So will you please?"

Aisha looks at him, wondering everything. 'I don't think so,' she said in thoughts. She didn't know why she was being negative about it. "Um...uh..." her voice trailing to make a decision. "...uh...I, uh...I'll do it."

Rocky excitedly hugged her. "Thank you so much, Aish!" Aisha smile but inside, she doesn't know what to do or what to feel.

* * *

 **Yeah and again, so sorry for the long update. So did you like?**


	6. Truth Be Told or Truth Be Heart

**Hey, so this is another chapter. Thanks for the people who reviewed my last chapter. This chapter will involve more of Aisha's unexpected feelings for Rocky. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Is everybody ready for their trip?" Ben asked.

"So, where is the tour guide?" Shawna ask, crossed arms.

Ben turned around and saw the tour guide coming. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and is five feet, six.

Shawna gave out a sigh. "He's cute," Shawna informed. "but not as cute as Rocky."

Ben rolls his eyes, pretending to ignore what she just said. As the tour guide made his way to them, he greeted, "Hey, I'm Cedric Garcington. I'm your guys' tour guide. Now is this all the group?"

"Well, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha aren't here yet," Shawna answered. She grunts and turned her head to the back and saw Rocky and Adam running towards them.

"Well, look who showed up," Ben said, gaving a smirk.

Shawna scoffs and shook her head. "Okay?! Yeah, can you stop talking like that to my friends?"

"Your friends are a waste," Ben replied, "They're just something you're letting yourself hold back on."

Shawna scoffs, "And this is the reason why you have no friends. I, fortunately, have some."

"What?" Ben replied, "Aisha and Adam and your boyfriend, Rocky."

"Oh, he's a lot better than some people around here," Shawna snapped. He really is getting on her nerves. And if nobody is around, she would definitely punch the guy. "You know, he might just be the one."

Ben choked out a chuckle, "You and him. Oh please..." Ben walked closer to Shawna. Shawna back away but Ben immediately grabbed her wrist. "...how can you say that when the one for you is standing right in front of you."

"You?" Shawna smirked, "Oh, please. Don't make me puke."

"Hey, you guys ready for the tour?" Rocky ask.

Shawna smiles, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Great," Rocky said, noticing the tour guide, "Hey, you must be our tour guide."

Cedric smiles, "Yeah, you can call me Cedric." Rocky gave out a hand and Cedirc shook it. "Now, is everybody here?"

"Wait," Shawna called out. "Where's Aisha?"

Rocky scratches his head, thinking of what to say. "Um...Oh, she told me that she's going to the beach...by herself...because...she wants some alone time." _'Yeah, that seems about right,'_ Rocky thought.

Shawna opened her mouth. "Some alone time? That doesn't sound like her. She would've wanted all of us to spend time together. Isn't that right?"

Rocky finishes what he was saying, "You didn't let me finish. She wants...some alone time...because she needs to make a schedule...of what...we'll do." He studder on some words.

Shawna didn't believe it for a second. "Are you sure because-"

"He's sure," the shy friend butt in. "She even talked to me too."

Shawna nodded slowly. She still doesn't belive it though but she stays calm. Shawna could tell something fishy is going on with the two best friend. "Okay, let's tour."

* * *

"Uhh!" Aisha sighed in relief. She's finally done, within four hours of working, with the whole thing. She laid in the green grass to relaxed. "I'm finally done!" Her joy faded fast as she remembered why she was doing it in the first place. "Rocky and Shawna?" Suddenly, her eyes begin to moist. Aisha rubs her eyes, hoping to not show anything depression when one of her friends comes to check on her, especially Rocky.

"Aish!" Aisha heard a male voice. She turned to the back and saw Rocky running towards her. Aisha smiled.

As Rocky catches up, Aisha started to leave. Before she could leave, though, Rocky grabbed Aisha's arm. "Hey, thank you. You did an excellent job."

Aisha looked at the place. She put a happy expression on her face. "Yeah, well, don't let me do hard work for nothing." Rocky smiled.

"I won't," Rocky let's go of her arm.

Little does he know, Aisha's eyes begin to moisten. Aisha rubs them away.

Rocky looks at the romantic place. The whole wide area was shaped like a heart. In the middle was a swing. Rocky knew Aisha could've done the job and she did. Now, it's only up to Shawna.

Later that day, Rocky was leading a blindfold Shawna to the romantic swing. Shawna giggled. "Where are we going?"

"Shawna, quit being so curious," Rocky said.

"I can't help it," Shawna said, "This is the very first time one of my boyfriend ever done this to me."

Rocky smile more. A few distance away Aisha watched them two.

"Come on, can you tell me a little bit," Shawna whined.

"Here we are," Rocky said. Shawna jumped a little. Rocky untied the blind fold.

Shawna opened up her eyes to see the decorative place. She smiled brightly. "Rocky-this is amazing." Shawna sighed and sat down on the swing. "Wait, this isn't a joke or anything, right?" Rocky shook his head. "Good. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, you know," Rocky begin, "nothing, something, everthing. Listen, what I'm about to tell you is something that I felt very strong about. I don't know if you are going to respond and say the same thing or something similar or even mayber nothing at all but..." Shawna leaned her head to the right, wondering what he's trying to say. "Shawna, I-I love you."

Shawna frozed. What? Is that what she's been feeling after that night in the stars. Love? Shawna wanted to hear those words from him. She finally got the chance. Shawna smiled. "Oh, Rocky. I...I love you too!" Rocky grinned so big that he can feel his jaw ripping.

"You do?!" Rocky said. Shawna nodded.

"Ever since that-" Shawna was cut off by Rocky's finger touching her lips.

Aisha saw it. She saw Rocky leaning in. He kissed her. Aisha's eyes begin to form tears. _'Think. Aisha Bonnie Campbell. Don't let him in!'_ she forced herself to not him in. Aisha didn't know how to describe what she's feeling now. She doens't want to be angry. She doesn't want to be sad. She didn't want to feel it. She didn't want to feel that way for Rocky but her heart isn't stopping her.

Aisha was heading her way back when she bumped into Adam, who was also watching Rocky and Shawna. Aisha's tears quickly went away. Why was Adam there? He didn't seem too happy. "Adam?" Aisha said. Adam didn't hear her voice or anything else other than Rocky and Shawna.

Later that night, Rocky and Aisha were talking at the swing. Rocky was sitting down on the branch while Aisha stood. Rocky can't stop but grin. "Thank you, Aisha. I wouldn't know what would happen if you didn't do this."

"I know," Aisha said, "You would've ruin the flowers when you got them. It would've looked bad for you."

Rocky chuckled. He held Aisha's arm. "Yeah, well, can you please put this up tomorrow? I'll appreciate it." Rocky kissed her on the cheek and let go of her arm. He begins to stand up and walk back to his room. Aisha was left.

Aisha begins to cry as she walked all the way to the swing. She slid her hands on the rope and felt the roughness of it until she set her hands on the wooden swing. "Stop it. Aisha. Don't need to cry," she tells herself.

* * *

"Wake up, Aisha Campbell!" Aisha groans as she wakes up from her bed the next morning. She could remember the voices all together. Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan.

"You've guys startled me!" Aisha exclaimed, sitting up.

Trini begin to sat on her bed as Aisha rubs her eyes.

"Well, we told you we won't miss the big party," the brunette said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," Aisha said, "Well, first you two need to come help me with something first."

"And what will that be," Trini asked. Aisha smile.

* * *

 **Hey, I know. A lot of Aisha's emotions. Don't worry, more of the rangers are coming. Stay tuned.**


	7. Crying Bear

**I'm back with another chapter. Hope you like this one. One of the former ranger will know about Aisha's secret. Can you guess who?**

* * *

Rocky was sitting in the living room. He consumed the air. Suddenly, someone's hands are covering his eyes. He heard a female voice, "Hello, Rocko." Rocky could recognize that australian voice anywhere.

"Kat," Rocky answered.

Katherine giggled. She puts her hands down and sat down next by him. Tanya followed her. "Hey, Rocky."

"Hey, Tan," Rocky greeted back. Tanya smiles.

"So, how are you?" Kat ask, excitedl as Tanya take a seat.

"Great," Rocky repsonded back. "Hey, so where have you girls been up to?"

"Well, I own a bakery in Angel Grove and I'm a teacher," Katherine replied.

"Well, I've been a manager at a studio station and I'm a singer now," Tanya replied.

"That's great," Rocky cheered happily for his friends. "I knew you always would become a singer."

The two former rangers girl giggled for a second.

Kat cleared her throat. "So what about you? How are you doing?"

Rocky blinked. "Me? Um...nothing really. I'm in the middle of a Stone Canyon reunion. We are in this vacation. I just confessed my love to my girlfriend, and-"

"Girlfriend?" Tanya awkwardly ask. She shifted her elbow onto the arm of the chair while twirling hair.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Katherine ask, curious about what he has to say.

"Just a friend," Rocky answered. "She's really amazing. And I just love her attitude now."

"Is it Aisha?" Kat straight-out ask.

Rocky felt up like he just jumped up. His face started heating up. "A-Aisha?"

"Yeah, I thought you two were an item," Tanya said, "I can tell by the expression on your face when she left. You didn't even get to say goodbye because she was in Africa and everything went on. You tried dating that Jennifer chick-to which I don't really like- and that Penny girl. You weren't that happy as you were with her."

"Wait," Rocky stopped them both before anyone of them continue, "you think I like Aisha. I mean, she was a great friend and all and possibly my oldest best friend but I don't think that Aisha even likes me."

Tanya and Kat exchange looks.

"Okay, whatever you say," Katherine warned him, "but just remember, you ask for this."

Rocky nodded. He felt a sense of relief after that moment. But he felt like their was a black hole sun in his body.

* * *

"You know, when you told me that you need help with something, I thought it meant shopping, not helping my friend clean up some flowers," Kim said to Aisha while grabbing flowers out of the sand.

"Hey, I worked very hard on it, okay," Aisha said, "Besides, I need my girls helping me out. It's our sisterly bonding time."

"Well, I would've been a lot happier if Kat and Tanya came to help out, too, you know," Kim said, now putting flowers into a black trash bag.

"Come on, Kim," Trini optimisticly said, "it's good for the environment anyway. Flowers like these don't grow on the ground anywhere and it's nice to help put trash away."

Kim nodded. "And what happens to the guys anyway?"

"They unpacking, remember?" Trini explain, "Yeah, you take a long time unpacking."

"Yeah, maybe," Aisha started, "Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Zack can help you out."

Kim gave Aisha a look as begin biting her lower lip.

"What?" Aisha asked in confusion.

"Um, Aisha-" Trini began.

Kim cut her off. "Trini, don't tell her."

"Kim, you tell her then," Trini suggested.

"Tell me what?" Aisha ask.

"Well, Aisha remember when I was in the Pan Global Games and a friend came and visit me?" Kim explain. Aisha nodded. "Well, I sort of develop feelings for him."

Aisha gasp, knowing who he is. "You like him? I always knew you two were great for each other. Oh my gosh, so have you made a move."

"No, we're in a little complicated relationship right now," Kim said.

"How complicated?" Aisha ask.

"Well, you know how he always suspect something is going on if I'm quiet?" Kim explain, "Well, this time I ain't quiet but I ain't myself around him. We are teasing each other right now."

"What?" Aisha's shot open, "how did Jason become such a person like that?"

"Oh, you know," Trini said, "by Kimberly."

"Well, you better make a move on him before he has a chance with an another girl," Aisha said, "Believe me, it's happening to me."

"Wait?" Trini stopped them from talking, "You like somebody?"

"What?" Aisha said in a high-pitch voice. "No, I said 'it did' as of the past."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly ask, "because I heard 'it is'."

"Well, maybe open up your ears more then," Aisha gently said.

"Well, I just can't wait until we party tonight," Trini said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and I know the perfect dress to wear," Kim, excitedly, said.

* * *

Later that night, everyone was having a good time. Aisha and Rocky were the only ones sitting while the others were standing and dancing. Rocky decides to stand up and walk over to Aisha. "Hey, crushie."

"Don't call me that," Aisha said as her heart started beating fast.

"What's wrong with you?" Rocky ask.

"Nothing," Aisha said as she gets up. "I think I have to go. Feeling a little bit thirsty." She walks over to the snack table and poured herself a drink.

Billy started walking to her. "Hey, Aisha."

"Hey, Billy," Aisha greeted. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Billy said, "You don't look so happy."

"That's because I'm not," Aisha replied.

"Aisha, you can tell me why you're upset," Billy said.

"Well, I have complicated feelings for a guy, he's always so full of light that sometimes he's doesn't see me at all," Aisha said.

"Well, let me tell you that whoever that guy is," Billy started, "He doesn't deserve you in his life if he doesn't notices you."

"Thank you, I needed that," Aisha said. Billy nodded and gently tap her on the arm.

Jason and Tommy were over by the grill, cooking kabobs. Suddenly, Kim and Kat walked up behind them.

"You boys need a little help?" Kat ask.

"No, but thank you," Jason said.

"Come on, Kat," Kim said, "leave the cooking to the big strong heroes." She gigled.

As they start to leave, Jason grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her over. Little do they know, they were just inches apart from eye to eye. Kim stepped back.

"You know, I'll be over there," Kim said.

"Yeah, you do that," Jason said.

* * *

Aisha went back to sitting down. Rocky suddenly walked up to her. "Aisha, come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Aisha ask.

Rocky took her hand and force her to get up as he walked away with holding her hand.

"Rocky, where are you taking me?" Aisha ask once more.

"Hey, can you quiet down?" Rocky ask. "I want to show you something."

"What about your girlfriend?" Aisha ask.

"Well, it's just for you," Rocky said.

They finally went to a private place that none of their friends could see them. Rocky tells Aisha to look but she sees nothing. Then suddenly, bright and small light appeared. Aisha opened her mouth as she was amazed by the beauty of it.

"Fireflies," Aisha said.

"Yeah, I remember in second grade that you loved fireflies," Rocky explain, "I was trying to think of a 'thank you' present for you and I knew this would've been the perfect one."

"They are so beautiful," Aisha complimented.

"Yeah, I know..." Rocky said, "...just like you."

Aisha turned her head to face Rocky and smiled. Rocky smiled back. Everything was brighter and not just because of the fireflies. Rocky could felt his heart beating fast as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Rocky! Aisha!" came Shawna's voice.

Rocky turned his head and so does Aisha. _'Did he almost tried to kiss me? Oh my gosh. I can't let that happen'_ Aisha thought.

 _'I can't believe I almost did it. Kiss the girl that's always been my best friend. That is crazy,'_ Rocky thought.

"There you guys are," Shawna said in relief. "I thought you guys got kidnap or something."

Rocky walked up to Shawna.

"No, I just wanted to thank Aisha for setting up that beautiful face," Rocky said, "I mean, place."

"Yeah, well," Shawna said, "it's time for us to dance. You coming, Aish."

"Yeah, I-I just need..." she sniffles as she turned, so none of them could see her, "...I just need a moment."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Rocky ask.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Aisha responded.

"Well, if you don't come in five minutes, I will come and check on you," Shawna said. They could see her nodding.

* * *

A few minutes later, Aisha gets up and started walking back to the party. She stands by the snack table as her friends were dancing. Suddenly, a slow song came on. Rocky and Shawna were dancing with each other while Kim and Tommy, Billy and Katherine, Zack and Trini, and Jason and Tanya were partners. Adam was standing by himself, drinking his punch.

As the slow song continue, Shawna rest her head on Rocky's chest as they slowly dance. "You know, I always wonder what it's like dating you."

"How's that working for you?" Rocky ask.

Shawna raise her head so she could answer the question from eye to eye. "Pretty great," Shawna said. Rocky smile and leaned in.

Aisha was smiling for her friends until something caught her eye. Rocky and Shawna are kissing. Aisha didn't know what to do so she kept staring at them. _'I have to...I have to try not to cry,'_ she force herself. But she can't help it. A tear fell down upon her cheek. Aisha instantly washed it away.

Billy noticed Aisha, crying. He tells Katherine that something is wrong with Aisha. Katherine nodded, seeing Aisha in tears. Billy gesture Adam to come and fill in his place. Katherine and Adam started dancing like nothing happen.

Aisha didn't want anyone to see her cry so she started running back to her room. Billy followed her. Before Aisha could get close to the house.

"Aisha, stop," Billy commanded.

Aisha frozed. She slowly turns to the back and saw Billy. "Billy, what are you doing?" she ask as nothing happen.

"I came to check on you," Billy replied.

"Me? Why me?" Aisha ask.

"Because, you are not okay with Rocky kissing Shawna," Billy answered.

"Me not okay?" Aisha ask, "No, you don't get it, Billy. I don't care what Rocky and Shawna do together."

"Aisha, how long can you serious hide this from me?" Billy ask, "I know that I'm just the scientist of the group but I know a lot of things about love too."

"Then you must know the feeling," Aisha said, "What I want to know is why are so intrigue with this?"

"Because, I don't want to see you get hurt," Billy said. "You love him don't you."

"No," Aisha replied, "he's Shawna's. I can't steal from my best friend. They are dating right now."

"So," Billy stated, "Why is that a big deal? They aren't even married and you're making it like a big deal." Aisha didn't replied. "Aisha, I know that you don't love him. I know that you are in love with him."

Aisha swallowed hard. "You can't tell anyone, Billy."

Billy nodded. Aisha opened up her arms and hugged Billy, crying on his chest.

* * *

 **Hey! Long Chapter! Well, I hope ya like! ;)**


	8. An Aftermath

**Sorry for the long wait. So here is Chapter 8. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kimberly was walking through the halls of the hotel she and former ranger friends rented. She was walking towards the cafeteria, feeling hungry for something sweet yet healthy. She felt her stomach rumbling. Kim strangely felt a strong presence behind her - following her. She turns around but sees a clear, human free zone hallway. Kimberly turns forth after a long moment of staring. Then she felt it again. A strong presence behind her. Kim tries to ignore the feeling but she just couldn't. She clears her mind, thinking of what to do to make it go away. But nothing came to her mind except for hitting that thing. She silently took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and swung a fist at the thing which felt like a person. Kimberly opened up her eyes to see Jason laying of the ground, touching his neck.

"Oh, Jase," Kimberly begin, "I'm so sorry. I thought you were something else." Her voice was filled with complete concern.

"Well," Jason started, "You could've ease it off a little." Kimberly held out a hand and Jason took it. He pulls himself up and asked, "Why are you in the hallways?"

Kimberly was too embarrassed to answer. She just kept awe-ing. "Uhh...I'm just really hungry. I just needed a snack or something."

"Well, come on then," Jason offered, "Let's go eat."

Kimberly cocked an eyebrow. "Wait, you and me. Together. Having a snack?" Jason could tell that she was confused because of the way she looked - he even confused himself by just asking. "Are you sure?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course," Jason responded, "It's not weird. A friend asking a friend to have lunch together, right?" Kimberly stared at him like he was talking nonsense. Jason asked, "We are friends, aren't we?"

Kimberly didn't want to just be friends. She wanted them to be more than that. It was killing her that he doesn't know. But if she just went up to tell him that she likes him, that could ruin there friendship and that's what Kim was afraid of. She didn't want to risk their friendship.

Kimberly sighed and answered, "Yeah." She assured him by nodding. "We are still friends."

Jason nodded back, realizing that being of the friend zone is okay. But deep inside, he was madly in love with her. He couldn't tell her that he fell for her. It would've been awkward from that point on and besides, he shouldn't have to date his best friend's ex-girlfriend. Tommy didn't like the way they broke up. And Kimberly didn't want to leave him on. Jason knows that Katherine likes him but never got the chance to really tell him how she feels. It was only a matter of time. A matter of time when all thing will be revealed but just not this time.

Jason and Kimberly begin walking to the cafeteria.

* * *

Billy and Aisha were walking outside, in the fields. Billy consumed the fresh air. "Why are we out here, again?" Aisha asked. She had to wake up early because Billy wanted to talk to her - he wanted to know how she was feeling.

"Because, you can talk to me about anything," Billy replied, taking a break from walking.

"No, I mean, in the fields?" Aisha asked again.

Billy turned around to face Aisha. "Well, we needed to talk and I wanted to get away from the others so I can I talk to you about how you're feeling."

Aisha shook her head, thinking this was a big mistake coming out here just to talk about her feelings. "Look, Billy, I'm okay. You don't need to talk or look out for me because I got things handle."

"I understand," Billy assured her, "But you're one of my best friends and I want to know how you're dealing with things."

"I can assure that it's going fine," Aisha said, crossing her arms. "All I just need is a good night sleep."

Billy apologizes, "I'm sorry for making wake up to early but I figure as long as nobody's up, I can talk to you before I leave tonight."

"Billy," Aisha started, "I think you need to let this go. I know that I have feelings for Rocky but I ca- I just can't!" She tries to make an exit but Billy got a hold of her arm.

"Aisha," Billy said, "You can't walk away from your problems. Listen, if you won't tell him, I will." Billy turns around, getting ready to walk away but Aisha ran in front of him.

"Billy, promise me that you won't tell him?" Aisha asked Billy. "Tell me that you won't tell Rocky about how I feel?"

Billy tries to say respond but he can't think of any words to say. Aisha leans her head down, knowing his answer.

"Alright, Billy," Aisha nodded, "If you tell him, we're not friends anymore." Aisha turns around and started walking away, leaving a decision-making Billy behind.

* * *

At eight, everyone joined in the cafeteria for breakfast. Rocky had just arrived from his room. "Uh, sorry," he apologizes, "There was a little distraction in the room."

Aisha stared at Rocky until he sat down next by Shawna. She was lost in her own thoughts after. _'What if I hadn't done it? What if I haven't try to make Shawna and Rocky an item? What if I didn't plan this reunion? I mean, I just can't figure things out right. I have to think about two people that means the world to me. My best friend and my longest friend. I just can't let them know. What if they knew? Yeah. It would ruin everything. I don't want that. I don't want things to change. All I just need is to separate myself from him. Yeah, I do got it right. I-'_ Aisha hopped back into realization when she heard someone called her name. She looks up to see Trini calling her name once more.

"Aisha," Trini called, "Are you alright?"

"What?" Aisha asked, not hearing everything clearly.

"Are you okay?" Trini asked. Aisha nodded in response.

"Okay, is everyone full yet?" a male voice asked. Everyone turned to the door and saw Ben leaning against the wall. Shawna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, man," Tommy cheerfully said.

Katherine elbow him in the arm and whispered to his ear, "He's the guy Aisha talked about. The ex of Shawna's." Tommy nodded.

Ben leaned forth, walking towards them. Aisha could tell that he was walking up to Shawna. "Hey, Shaw, do you want to get a bite or what?"

Shawna scoffs in disgust, "I think not. Get lost. I already have a boyfriend."

Ben reached for a hand but Rocky jerked it away. "Back off," Rocky warned him.

"You know, you two are not going to last long," Ben threatened, "and I will know of that."

"Are you implying something?" Shawna asked, standing up from her seat.

"Not technically," Ben smirked. He walks away and out of the cafeteria.

"Man, Aisha, you were right," Kim complimented.

After breakfast, Kimberly was in her room. She was trying to figure out where her phone was. Kim checked under, around, and above her bed. Her phone wasn't there. She checked the bathroom, desk and even the closet; she still couldn't find it. She tries to clear her head, thinking of what to do. Kim decided to retrace her steps. She walked out of her room, through the halls, and pass the mall. Kimberly was checking the last spot, the cafeteria, when someone grabbed her by the cafeteria window.

The person wrapped their hand around her mouth, making sure she wouldn't scream or talk. She can tell the person's hand , knowing that a guy. Kim struggle to get free. "Shh! Don't talk," a familiar male voice told her. Kimberly turned her head to see Jason looking through the window. Kim turned her attention to the cafeteria and saw three guys talking. One looked very familiar. It took her awhile but she realized that one of them was Ben. She put her ear against the window and listened to the conversation.

"So do you guys know what to do with that Rocky guy?" Ben ask.

The two guy nodded in response.

Whatever it was, Kimberly and Jason know that it wasn't good. Something is going to happen to Rocky but they just don't know what it was. Kim glance at Jason to see him still staring at the three of them.

"Hey, you guys!" one of the guys yelled, pointing at Jason and Kimberly.

Kimberly gasp, know that they've been caught. Ben and the other man turned around to see Jason and Kimberly. The two men started running towards them. Jason grabbed Kim's wrist and started to run.

* * *

 **Well, sorry for the late update. Hope you like this cliffhanger.**


	9. Feelings Discovered!

**I'm back with If Only Chapter 9. Hope you like?**

* * *

Jason and Kimberly started running faster and faster. They're losing their breath but they don't care. Jason stopped around a lot of bushes and trees for a bit. "What are you doing?" Kimberly asked, breathlessly.

"Come on here," Jason ordered. Kimberly really didn't have a choice as Jason was still holding on to her wrist. Jason leaned down and walked behind a bush, followed by Kimberly, who sat next by him.

"This way!" one of the man pointed. Kimberly tried not to panic, by squeezing Jason's hand. She could hear footsteps coming their way.

Jason turned his head back to the guys and saw them walking to their left. As he saw them walked off, Jaosn sighs, "That was rough." Kimberly stood up, still holding Jason's hand. "Hey."

Kimberly faced him, "What?"

Jason waved his hand. Kimberly, embarassed, pulled her hand back. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Kim answered, leading the way.

* * *

Rocky was looking around for Aisha. He hasn't seen her all day. It was like she was trying to avoid him or somehting. He sees Billy walking around with Trini and run to them. "Hey, have you guys seen Aisha?"

Trini shook her head. Billy answered, "Have you look for her at the beach? She said that she needed time to think."

"About what?" Rocky asked. He always knew Aisha. Aisha always know what she's doing even if she doesn't know it herself.

"Hey, well if you find her," Trini warned, "you guys better head inside. It's about to rain."

Rocky nodded. "Why are you guys out here then?" Trini and Billy exchange looks. Rocky shook his head and started walking off. "You know what, I'll just go like for her..." Billy smiled at Trini, who was wondering what that was about. Rocky walked off into the sand and shouted out for Aisha.

Aisha was riding on a boat. She wanted to think about herself, her future, her future with Rocky, her future with Shawna. Anything that could go worse will come and she knew that. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. Aisha rised her head up to the beach and saw Rocky waved his back and forth. She knew that Rocky wanted to talk to her but she couldn't talk to him. Not anymore. Aisha shook her head, making sure Rocky would know her answer. Rocky sighs before jumping into the lake and swimming forth to Aisha.

When he finally reached her, he asked, "Aisha, have you been ignoring me?"

"No," Aisha lied.

There was a silence for a moment. "Are you sure? You have been acting weird lately."

"Yes, I'm sure," Aisha lied, again. "I just wanted you and Shawna to have some time together. And if you just came here and follow, you'll never have those time."

"Are you saying the reason why you've been hiding from is because of Shawna?" Rocky questioned.

Aisha faked a smile, "No, I'm saying that you should have more time with your girlfriend than your friends. You might even find out that she might be your future wife."

"Aisha, me and Shawna are not going anymore," Rocky said, "Yes, I like her but I don't like like her."

"What are you saying?" Aisha, confused, asked, "Are you saying that she isn't good enough for you?"

"No," Rocky rejected, "I just wanted to tell you that we've only been dating for about a week and we're not going any further yet."

Aisha, feeling stupid, replied, "Oh, okay then. Anyway, are you going to get out of the water because I don't want you to get sick. This is suppose to be a vacation."

"Yeah, but you have to come with me," Rocky said. Aisha smiled. Rocky notice her smile and for the first time, he felt like he was in paradise with her. His heart starting beating faster every single time he saw her smile.

Aisha was actually calm since the beginning of the week. Maybe this was all in her head. She can talk to Rocky without breaking out. After all, he was her best friend. Aisha wasn't probably in love with him. She loves him though. Rocky sighs as she felt a relief. As they made it back to the beach, Shawna came up to them.

"Aisha, Rocky, are you guys okay?" Shawna asked. Adam walked up to them.

"Hey, sure looks like you guys been in the water for a long time," Adam smirked.

"Why are you so happy?" Rocky asked Adam.

"No, reason," Adam answered. Rocky could tell Adam was up to something.

"Hey, so," Shawna started, "since tomorrow is going to be our last day here, why don't we go swimming or go to some fancy store or go to this carnvial. Well, as long as us four are all together, we can do possibly anything."

"How about that carnival?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," Rocky agreed.

Shawna turned to Adam and asked about him. Adam agrees. Shawna sighs, "Well, I'll try to see if I have enough money to buy us tickets."

"Shawna, you don't have to do that," Aisha assured.

"No, it's my turn to take up some of your work," Shawna said, "You've been working on this reunion for a long time and here we are, you doing most of the work. I think I need to give it more appreciation by helping you out more."

"Wow," Aisha said, shockingly, "you've never actually done this before. Like ever."

"You can blame Rocky for it," Shawna said, "his kindness is rubbing off on me." Aisha turned to Rocky and gave him a smile. Rocky returned the smile.

* * *

Nightfall...

"Can't you believe the stars," Kimberly complimented. They were all rounded up by the campfire. Kim's admiration of the stars made Jason smile. "It's like a thousands sparks in the night sky."

"Yeah, just like this woman here," Jason complimented, "but instead of being in the night sky, she's here with me, right now."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," Jason smiled and replied, "Unless you want it to mean something."

"Um..." Kim mumbled, standing up. "I think I'm going to go-" Kim tripped behind a log she was sitting on. Jason laughed at her.

"You alright?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Kim answered. She stands up and rubs some grass and dirt off. "Oh no. This dress is ruined...and it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Jason cocked an eyebrow. "You should've watched where you were going."

"Don't blame it on me," Kim said, "If it wasn't for you and your cute smile and your remark, I wouldn't have fallen."

"You think I'm cute," Jason pointed it out. Kim widened her eyes in the words he just said.

"No," Kim lied, "I said mute."

"Mute smile?"

"Yes, if it wasn't for your mute smile, I wouldn't have fallen,"

"Okay," Katherine butt in, "guys, we all know you guys are flirting but can't you just take it down a notch."

Kim cocked her head. "I'm not flirting with him. He's flirthing with me."

"Oh, great," Rocky said, "An argument is coming on."

"No," Kim denied, "It's not. It's not if he replies."

"You want me to reply?" Jason questioned, "Fine, but only if I have a date with you first."

"N-wait, what?" Kim asked.

"You head what I said," Jason said. Kimberly smiled and nodded. Everybody starts to clap as Jason and Kim hug.

Rocky, slightly disgusted, said, "Oh, man, I hope I won't be that romantic."

"You can't be romantic with me," Shawna said.

"Not if I wanted to," Rocky said.

"Rocky DeSantos, do you want a fight?" Shawna asked.

"Bring it on," Rocky said. Shawna nodded and playfully punch Rocky on the elbow.

Aisha smiles at the sight of her friends playful argument and fight. Adam came down and sat by her. Adam didn't look happy. Aisha worried, "Adam, are you okay?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah, everything is just fine. You?"

"Better now," Aisha said.

"Because you have feelings for Rocky," Adam said. Aisha looks at him, wondering how he knew. "Billy told me...and Trini...and basically everyone except Rocky, Shawna, or that lunatic Ben." Aisha looks at Billy and Billy gives her a genuine look.

"How about you?" Aisha asked.

"Me?" Adam asked, "What about me?"

"The fact that Shawna and Rocky are dating," Aisha said, "How are you doing with that?"

"Doing fine..." Adam responded.

"Adam," Aisha started, "I know you like Shawna and if it isn't that than you must be missing your buddy. Adam, there's nothing in this world that you can hide from me. Listen, you are my friend and we tell each other everything. So tell me."

"I can't tell her," Adam said, "just like how you don't want to tell Rocky. If you can't figure out how to deal with your emotions, how am I suppose to. You're literally the calmest person I've met beside Trini." He stands up and walks off.

Billy came up to Aisha and sat down. "Mind if you and me talk?"

"No, not really," Aisha replied, "So are you going to tell Rocky how I feel? Because you don't have to anymore. I figured out that I was just overthinking things."

"No, I don't think you were overthinking it," Billy said, "It's just that you and Rocky have been buddies your whole life that you just paid attention to the friends part until he finally dated one of your friends. That's when the friend phase was over. It activated what you really felt inside you heart, not your brain."

"Billy, I know you're a genius but love and science don't mix," Aisha said, "You should've already known that."

"I know that love and science don't mix but I've actually been in your position before and I know what it was like for the person you like to date someone who just came into your life again or just came into your life," Billy remarked. Aisha knew he was just making stuff up. "I'm serious, Aisha. I know that you still like him, very very much. Your just afraid to let that emotion take over because your afraid it's going to ruin your friendship with Shawna and what I've seen, Shawna doesn't seem to be into Rocky that much as you are and they've only been missing each longer when you decided to go Africa. I think we're old enough to be telling each other the truth."

"Billy, please stop talking," Aisha said, "Me thinking that I can only be friends with Rocky is the only for me to not break the wall. If I break the wall, it's going to ruin a perfectly good thing and water will come out."

"Believe me, Aisha," Billy said, "Look at him." Aisha turned to Rocky and Shawna and saw Rocky and Shawna cuddling. Aisha shook her head and glance at Billy.

"Billy, why are you doing this to me?" Aisha said as tears roll in.

"You need to see the truth," Billy said, "The truth has been what you've been denying."

"Alright, fine, I like him," Aisha said, "I just thought I was overthinking things this morning, but I guess not. I just have to face reality. It hurts so bad."

"Come here," Billy held Aisha with his arms as Aisha cries on his chest.

Rocky and Shawn let go of each other. "Do you think we have a future together? You and I. Have kids. Grow old. Die together. Do you think we can have one?" Shawna asked.

"We've only dated for a week and you've already asked of our future," Rocky said, "I don't think we should talk about it, yet."

"Okay," Shawna agreed.

Shawna leaned her head against Rocky's chest and Rocky pulled his chin and rested it on Shawn's head. He starts to rub it. He was looking around thinking of a lot of stuff. His future. Who will be with him in the future? Who will promise to be with him forever until death do them apart? Suddenly, something caught his eyes. Aisha and Billy. He felt his heart started to beat faster and faster again. He couldn't understand the feeling. Rocky never felt it with Shawna before. What did it mean?


	10. Aisha's 'Confession'

**Sorry for the long wait. Chapter 10 is now ready for you to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, hope you guys come and visit us," Aisha said to her former rangers friends. She, Rocky, Adam, and their ranger friends were sitting at the bus stop with thier luggage.

Kimberly whimpered and gave Aisha a hug. "Oh, I will, I promise," Kimberly said, letting go of Aisha. Kimberly walked back to Jason and smiled at him.

"Hey, you can come visit us anytime you want," Katherine said.

"Will there be food?" Rocky asked.

Katherine giggled and replied, "Of course. I'm going to miss you guys. We've only spent two days together and it felt like a minute of visit."

"Hey," Adam said, "Maybe we can create a reunion some day."

"Maybe," Katherine said.

"I'm just glad that we got a visit," Tanya said, "Not a long one, but one that I can definitely remember." Tanya said, smiling.

"Aisha, can I talk to you?" Billy asked. Aisha knew what he wanted to talk about. She nodded and walked away with Billy.

Aisha asked, "So are you still going to be asking me if I still have feelings for Rocky?"

"Aisha," Billy started, "I just wanted you to be happy. Rocky is the perfect guy for you. He can make you laugh, smile. I know that he is making you have tears but you're the one that's not talking to him about your feelings for him." Aisha was going to saying something but Billy continued, "I know that you don't want to hurt Shawna but if she was a good friend, she would be happy for you. Maybe jealous but still...I wish you weren't so kind and friendly all the time. You're so loyal and I think that's what Rocky and Adam sees in you when they became your friends. Please, sometimes you just have to be a little selfish and get what you want."

"Billy," Aisha started, "I know that you're trying to look out for me, but I'm going to be okay. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Billy nodded in understanding. "Just be happy, okay?" Billy walks away from her and went back to his friends. The bus started driving up to them. As the bus leave with their friends, Aisha and Rocky stared at one another. After awhile, Aisha turned away and headed for her bedroom.

Rocky stomped to his bedroom with Adam following him. "Rocky, are you okay?"

"I...I don't know," Rocky said, sitting down on his bed. He angrily tossed a book at the wall.

"Rocky, tell me what's going on?" Adam said.

"I don't know, man," Rocky said, "I thought I was into Shawna but when I saw Aisha, I...I just...I just don't know."

"Are you saying that you have feelings for Aisha?" Adam asked.

"No, I think I was overthinking things," Rocky said.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, "Tell some things that you think you were overthinking."

"I'm pretty sure this is ridiculous but okay," Rocky said, "Yesterday, when I was swimming after Aisha, I felt like I was at peace. I just stop worrying about things. I...I don't know. I think it's pretty crazy."

Adam sigh and then rested his left hand on Rocky's shoulder. "Rocky, are you sure you weren't overthinking it?"

"I'm pretty sure," Rocky answered, "I mean, Shawna's a great girlfriend and all and Aisha is an amazing best friend. She makes me feel something that even Shawna could make me feel. Everytime we look at each other or even touch, I feel this wave of passion that not even Shawna could make me feel."

Adam smiled, "Did you know what you just said?"

Rocky shook his head, "I feel this wave of passion that not even Shawna...could make me feel!" Rocky said, emphasizing the last words. "Oh, wow. I'm in love with my best friend."

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I'm so happy for you. But what about Shawna? You know how hot-tempered she is."

"Yeah, that's another problem," Rocky said.

"Listen, I'm all in it for love, but someone's heart is going to break," Adam said, "I care for both of them, despite what I'm going to tell you." Rocky raised an eyebrow. "You have to tell them both that you're in love with Aisha."

"This is going to be really hard," Rocky said. Adam nodded.

* * *

Later that day, the four joined in for lunch. Everyone was silent, especially Rocky. Rocky had know idea on how to act around Shawna and Aisha anymore. He kept staring off into space and sometimes at his food. And for the first since forever, Rocky didn't felt like eating. "Rocky, are you okay?" Shawna asked.

Rocky looked up and confusion covered his face. He replied, "Um, what was that?"

Shawna smiled and playfully slapped him on the arm, "I asked are you okay. You haven't touched your food since forever."

"Yeah, um," Rocky responded, "I don't actually want to eat. I'm not hungry." He stood up. "Yeah, um, Aisha can I talk to you outside? It's really important."

Aisha didn't know what it was but she answered anyway, "Yeah, sure." They walked outside, in the field. Rocky couldn't stop pacing back and forth. After awhile, Aisha sighs and crossed her arms. 'Rocky, is this really important because if it's not, I'm going back inside and eat. I don't want my food to get cold."

Rocky tried to think of a good way to start the coversation. After a long moment of thinking, Aisha raised her hands in surrender. "Rocky, I'm going to go," Aisha said, already walking away, "if it's not that important than I should be-"

"Do you have feelings for me?!" Rocky asked. Aisha's eyes widened as she stopped to what he just said.

Aisha turned around and asked, "What was that?"

"Do you have any feelings for me?" Rocky said it more calmly.

Aisha walked up to him asking, "Why? Do you?" Aisha was trying not to look or even sounded like she was going to melt. The thought of Rocky asking her made her already nervous.

"Tell me," Rocky said, "Do you have any feelings for me?"

Aisha didn't want him to know, but he will find out soon enough. And he was still dating Shawna. "Did you talk to Shawna about this?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Rocky said, "I need to know right now. Do you have feelings for me?"

Aisha sighed and said, "No, I don't." Rocky's straight face turned into a frown. Aisha begged, "Rocky, please. Please don't make me feel like I'm a terrible friend."

"Aisha," he whispered. Aisha now has tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rocky," Aisha said, "I hope you can forgive me." Aisha turns around as a devastated Rocky looks at Aisha walking away.

* * *

 **I know. A short chapter. Well, hope you enjoy!**


	11. The Break-Up

**Wow! This has been a very long time since I wrote a story that has pass ten chapters. Well, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Shawna and Adam were still in the dining room. "Adam, what did you think Rocky wanted to talk to Aisha about?" Shawna asked.

Adam tried not to sound suspicious. "I have no idea." He smiled at her.

"Adam," Shawna said, grabbing a hold of Adam's hand, "I need to tell you something." Adam nodded. "I've been exploring my relationship with Rocky that I barely talked to you."

"It's okay," Adam assured her, "after all, you guys are dating."

"Yeah," Shawna said, "well, after we get back to my apartment, I will try to hang out with you more and see what you're interests are. Is that alright?"

Adam winked at her, "Totally."

Suddenly, Aisha came back. She sat down and acted as if nothing had happened. Shawna and Adam exchange looks. "So, what did you guys talk about?" Shawna asked.

Aisha picked up her chicken wing and replied, "Uh, oh, um...it was just about..." Aisha tried to think of what to say. "...the fact that we are leaving Weather's Beach and he's upset because he wanted to stay longer." Shawna knew something was up. Adam knew too but thought it wasn't a big deal.

"Are you sure?" Shawna asked, setting down her silverware, "because you said that in a weird way and you kept pausing."

"Yeah," Aisha said, "I'm just really upset that Rocky is upset too and I really don't feel like talking right now, so can I just eat my chicken wing?" Shawna nodded.

Adam looked at Aisha and then turn his attention to Shawna. He mouthed, "What is up with her?" Shawna shrugged. Adam continued, "Well, we have to find out." Shawna nodded.

"Um..." Aisha said, interrupting their conversation, "...are you guys mouthing behind my back? Because if you are, I'm leaving."

"Aisha," Shawna started, "me and Adam feel like their is something worse like a stomach ache, a broken heart, a headache...you know, it has to be one of those things." Aisha knew that she was right about one of those things.

Aisha started talking in a high tone voice, "Whaattt? A broken heart? No, no. I'm fine, totally fine." She started walking away with her chicken wing.

"There is something," Shawna said, "and I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

Aisha was walking towards her room. A lot was on her mind. _'Why did Rocky asked me that? Did he liked? Did he not? I should've never answered him. But he probably would've find out sooner or later. He would've been so annoying but it would've been so cute. I just wish-'_ Aisha grunted as she bumped into Rocky. Aisha looked up at him and saw a face she never saw in her whole life. Just looking at him and his eyes, she knew that he was hurt. "Rocky, I-"

"It's okay," he said it with a smile, "I wish you the best."

Aisha shook her head, her lips quivering. She didn't have the courage to look into his eyes. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that," Rocky said, "I'm just glad you gave me an answer. Believe me, I'll get over it soon." A tear fell down Aisha's cheek.

"Okay," Aisha said, wiping away the tear. Rocky started walking, his eyes still glued to Aisha's. Aisha felt a chill when he walked pass her. Was she doing the best thing for everyone?

Rocky entered the dining room. He sat down and stared at his food. "Rocky, are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," he lied, "so, are you guys ready to go?"

"Not really," Shawna said, "I wish we can stay here longer. Don't you?"

Rocky shrugged, "Yeah. Hey, Shawna, I need to talk to you. Adam, can you give us a minute?"

Adam knew exactly what Rocky wanted to talk about. And whenever they are done talking, he wouldn't want to be in the same room with Shawna. "Yeah, sure." He stood up and patted Rocky on the shoulder twice.

After Adam went out, Rocky tried to think of the best way to tell her. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Shawna asked, smiling.

Rocky scratch the back of his head, "Um, Shawna...can you promise me that whatever I say, you won't be angry with me?"

"What's so important?" Shawna asked.

"I...uh...I think we should, uh," Rocky started, "take a break."

The expression on Shawna's face faded. "Oh," Shawna said, a bit confuse. "W-why?"

"I-I can't tell you," Rocky said. Shawna looked down. "Are you angry?"

"No," Shawna answered, "Just upset, a little confuse, but I thought we were perfect." Shawna sniffled as tears roll in.

"I didn't want to hurt you," Rocky said, "you know that."

"I do," Shawna said, "and I'll be okay."

Rocky nodded and stood up. He walked out and talked to Adam. "Hey, Adam, can you...um..."

"Yeah," Adam nodded, "I got it." He walked into the dining room and saw Shawna tearing up. He touched her shoulder. Shawna looked up at him and he nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, Shawna was packing her clothes. Aisha entered the room and saw her friend packing. "Shawna, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," Shawna said, "I know that we're going to leave the first thing in the morning, but I can't make it today."

"Why?" Aisha asked, "Is it about me?"

Shawna shook her head, "Rocky broke up with me?!"

Those words made Aisha's eyes popped out, "What?! Why? How?"

"He told me that we should take a break," Shawna explained, "He didn't give me an explanation, though."

"Come here," Aisha said, hugging her friend. "You're going to be okay. Here, I'll call off the reunion if you want." Shawna nodded.

* * *

Rocky and Adam were in their room. "So, can you please explain to me why you broke up with Shawna?"

"You already know why," Rocky said, "I just wish she isn't going to make this into a big deal."

"Yeah," Adam said, "I feel sorry for her."

"Don't blame me," Rocky said, "You're the one who told me to tell her."

Adam nodded. "I know," he stood up and grabbed a water bottle, "I just wish she's not a hundred percent heart broken."

"Yeah," Rocky said. He starts to groan as something started to bother him.

"What is on your mind?" Adam asked.

"It's Aisha," Rocky said, "she said that she didn't have any feelings for me when I asked her."

"Wait," Adam said, "You didn't tell her that you like her." Rocky shook her head. "Then that's probably the reason why. Because you asked her that, she rejected you."

Rocky stood up, "Are you saying that she has feelings for me?" Adam didn't respond. He just shrugged. "Adam, tell me."

"Fine," Adam said, "but you have to promise me that you won't tell her that I told you or even let her know that you know." Rocky nodded. "She does have feelings for you." Rocky smiled.

* * *

After Aisha packed up her stuff, she walked down to the boys' room and knocked on their door. Rocky opened up the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you that the reunion is off," Aisha said, "you and Adam can go wherever you want. Me and Shawna are leaving right now. Ben is going to take us home."

"What? Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because, you broke up with Shawna," Aisha explained, "she's heartbroken. Aren't you a little remorse yourself?"

"Oh, that's great," Rocky said, "Her, she reacts, but you, you keep your feelings to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Aisha asked, getting nervous and a little embarrass.

"I noticed that you've been keeping things from me and Shawna," Rocky said, "I don't know what, but I'll figure it out soon enough."

Aisha scoffs, "Yeah, well, until I want to see you, goodbye." Aisha turned around.

"Wait," Rocky said, stopping Aisha, "Do you want to know the reasons why I broke up with Shawna?"

"Why?" Aisha turned around.

"It was for you and Adam," Rocky said, "It was for Adam because I know that he likes Shawna and for you...well, I know that you missed hanging out with Shawna sometimes and because I love you, that's why I broke up with her. I know, you two do spend time together but I feel like you guys aren't really connecting like you guys use to because you won't open up to her about something. And that is my reason."

Aisha nodded, "Well, then, I wish you the best of luck." She turned around and walked away. Rocky leaned back to the wall and slid down. He knew that Aisha has feelings for him but doesn't know why she rejected him. _'Why don't you love me?'_ was all he's been asking.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry, it took me longer than I thought to finish this. So what will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	12. Home

**Hey, it's been awhile since I updated. I've been busy writing for my other story that I haven't written for a while. Here comes Chapter 12!**

* * *

After Aisha put her luggages in the car, Aisha sat down at the back of the car with Shawna. Aisha touched her hand, letting her friend know that she is there for her. "Thanks," Shawna said, "You know, I never told you this but you're the best at being my best friend." Aisha smile and nodded.

"Ready to go," a guy said. He was wearing a tux and a cab. The guy was sitting in the driver's spot.

"Um," Aisha started, "Who are you?"

"I'm going to be your driver," the guy said.

"What about Ben?" Shawna sniffled.

"Ben is busy at the moment," the guy smiled, "and he didn't want you guys to wait so he's letting me take you guys home."

"Okay," Aisha said, feeling very doubtful.

Shawna stared at him and his smiled. There was something very strange about him and his attitude. His smile was as big as a clown's painted smile. "Wait," Shawna said, "Can I go use the bathroom first? I forgot." She smiled at him as tears stopped falling. "Aisha, you want to come." Shawna gestured her head out the car.

"Oh, yeah," Aisha said, "We'll be back in a few."

After they got out of the car and was walking at least three yards away from the car, Aisha spoke, "Shawna, why did you-"

"Because, I got a bad feeling," Shawna said, "You know me, I can always tell if you're lying by the way you said, your face expression, or the way you ignore things so I suspected. I don't trust that guy."

"Me too," Aisha said.

"How about we find a taxi?" Shawna asked. Aisha nodded.

* * *

"So, where are we going to go?" Rocky asked. He and Adam were walking towards roads to find a taxi. They were dragging their luggage behind them.

"I don't know," Adam answered. "Maybe go home?"

"Yeah," Rocky agreed.

Just then, Adam fell to the ground. Rocky stopped walking and looked around and saw two guys wearing black clothing and a mask.

"Adam," Rocky called out. "Adam." Rocky tried to wake him up by gently kicking him on the legs. His eyes widened in fear. Adam was knocked out and he was by himself. "Oh, great."

One of the guy charged at Rocky but Rocky did a front flip and hit the other guy with his foot. Both guys charged up to Rocky on opposite sides, only to get knock each other as Rocky stepped away. Rocky panted with relief. Both guys passed out.

Suddenly, Rocky felt a shock on lower right on the back. He fell to the ground with his visions blurring. A guy leaned down to one knee and chuckled. "This is what you're going to get." Rocky got closer to him and saw who seemed to be Ben. Rocky tried to get up but he got knocked out by a punch. "This is going to be fun," Ben said with a smile.

* * *

Later that night, Aisha and Shawna were walking to their apartment. "You know that guy needs a haircut," Shawna said. Aisha smiled. She got out the keys and jiggled it in the key hole.

"Yeah, dreadlocks does look good on him," Aisha responded, as she turned the knob. Shawna giggled. As they enter, they felt the place pretty cold. Shawna and Aisha but their luggage by the door and their purses on the couch.

"Why is it so cold?" Shawna complained, "Aish, didn't you turn the temperature off?"

"Yeah," Aisha replied, "They must've turned the air conditioning on." Shawna nodded in agreement. "I'm going to unpack."

"Okay," Shawna said.

Aisha dragged her luggage to her room. She was walking into her room but saw Rocky's door open. Aisha walked into the room and turned on the lights. The room looked empty. The bed was made and nothing was really that messy. Aisha notice a picture frame that Rocky forgot to pack. It was a picture when they were in Angel Grove in high school. It was Christmas time and Aisha remember the time when Ms. Appleby assigned them their Secret Santa. Billy got Kimberly. Adam got Billy. Tommy got Adam. Rocky got Tommy. Aisha got Rocky. And Kimberly got Aisha. Rocky gave her a snow globe, one that would light up the night. Aisha loved that present.

 _'So many good memories,'_ Aisha thought. She wished she could go back in time and do it all over again.

"Aisha!" Shawna screamed.

Aisha jumped a little as she heard Shawna screamed. She ran to the living room and saw Shawna on the phone. "What happened?" Aisha asked.

"It's Ben," Shawna said, "Here." Shawna handed her the phone.

Aisha put the phone against her ear and spoke, "Hello?"

 _'Hello, Aisha,' Ben smirked._

"What are you doing?" Aisha asked.

 _'Yeah, I have Rocky and Adam here,' Ben said, 'If you don't want them dead in the next 48 hours, bring me Shawna.'_

"You're insane, you know that," Aisha said.

 _'I want Shawna,' Ben said, 'Give me her.'_

Aisha turned off the phone and looked at Shawna. "So, what did he say?" Shawna asked.

"Ben wants you," Aisha said.

"What do you mean?" Shawna asked.

"He wants you to be with him," Aisha answered.

"What? That's crazy," Shawna said, "I won't go with him."

"If you don't go in the next 48 hours," Aisha begin, "He's going to kill Rocky and Adam."

"Aisha?" Shawna said, "But I can't."

Aisha sighed in frustration. What could she do?

* * *

 **So that's it for this chapter. I know, it's pretty short, but I have to get this chapter out. This story is getting close to ending maybe five or six more chapters. Yeah, hopefully, you guys like it. Review.**


	13. The Sacrifice

**Hey, another installment.**

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?" Shawna asked. Aisha was walking back and forth. Shawna crossed her arms, ready to hear a suggestion.

"I don't know," Aisha said. This was hard on her. Aisha doesn't want her friend to be with someone she doesn't want to be with, but she doesn't want two of her best friends dead. "Listen, we just need to figure out a way to save Rocky."

"And Adam," Shawna finished.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Aisha said. Shawna rolled her eyes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shawna asked again. She couldn't decide on who to choose: her or Adam and Rocky. It was a hard choice that Shawna had to make. She doesn't want her friends to die but she doesn't want to be with Ben. It was torture. "Aisha, you don't have to worry anymore."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"I'm going to hand myself over," Shawna answered.

"What?!" Aisha exclaimed, "You're not going to turn yourself over. We can save Rocky and Adam without this." Shawna shook her head.

"I don't think so," Shawna said.

"Rocky and Adam can be save without this sacrifice," Aisha said, "We just need to figure it out."

"No," Shawna responded, "You don't understand, Aisha. You've been making sacrifices for me and now it's my turn."

"No," Aisha said, "We'll find another way."

"No," Shawna said, "No. Put yourself in my shoes."

Aisha thought about it. She would've done it. "No. No. Shawna, you're not sacrificing yourself. Done deal." Aisha walked away.

"Oh, so you want Rocky and Adam to die!" Shawna screamed, letting go of her arms.

Aisha turned around and begin to speak, "No! What I want is to save them and stop you from handing yourself over."

"Well, that's going to be your problem," Shawna said. She went to go and grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Aisha asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not handing myself over," Shawna said, "I'm going for a walk. Plus, I don't even know where he kept them captive." Shawna walked out of the door and remember what happened he said on the phone earlier.

 _Shawna was sitting on the couch until the phone rang. She walked up and answered the phone. "Hello?" Shawna said._

 _'Hello,' a familiar voice was heard._

 _"Ben, why are you calling?" Shawna asked._

 _'Well, I just wanted to say goodbye after you and Aisha both sneak out of the car,' Ben replied._

 _"Oh, well, we are very sorry for that," Shawna said._

 _'Oh, I also wanted to say that I have two people that you would very likely save,' Ben said, 'Rocky and Adam, wasn't it? Yeah, you have 48 hours to turn yourself in or they both would die.'_

 _"No," Shawna said, anger rushing in, "you wouldn't."_

 _'I would,' Ben said, 'If you want to turn yourself in, meet me in the under ground tunnels of Weather's Beach. It's in the subway. You take a left and it's the first door you see. I hope you make the right choice. Now, can I speak to Aisha?'_

 _Shawna held a fist up. She wanted to scream. Why did Ben have to take them. Why Rocky and Adam? Shawna couldn't think of what to do. She calmed herself down and yelled for Aisha. "Aisha!"_

 _In seconds, she saw Aisha came into the room. "What happened?"_

Shawna knew that she had to do it. It was for everybody's safety. Her thoughts were interrupted by some footsteps she heard from behind her. Shawna looked back but saw no one. She kept on going, but she could still feel someone's presence behind her.

After she arrived to the subway, Shawna walked down the stairs and looked at all directions, making sure no one saw her. She went to her left and opened the first door. When she entered, she saw a long mile of stairs. Shawna started walking down the stairs until the stairs disappear. She saw Rocky and Adam hang on the wall with only six inches from the floor to the bottom of their feet. "Okay, I'm here," Shawna said. No one was heard or seen. "Hello?!"

"It's about time," Ben said, coming out of the darkness.

Shawna rolled her eyes and turned her attention to him. "So, will you release them?"

"Not yet," Ben said.

"That's not part of the deal," Shawna said, "Let them go, NOW!"

"I'm sorry," Ben said, "Did you really think that I was going to let them go?" Shawna widened her eyes. "You're so stupid. It's because of Rocky that made you hate me."

"He has nothing to do with it," Shawna said, "let him go."

"And there's Adam," Ben continued, "He wouldn't keep his nose out of my conversations. I'm surprised he hasn't told you and Aisha yet."

"I said let them go," Shawna demanded.

"No, I'm going to kill them right in front of you," Ben said, "I will kill Adam first while you watch and then I'll make Rocky suffer and then I'll end his misery by death."

Suddenly, they heard a groan. They turned to Rocky and Adam and saw them waking up. "What happened?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, finally awake," Ben said.

Rocky opened his eyes and tried to move his arms and hands until he looked at them. They were pinned down to the wall.

Ben got out his pocket knife and walked over to Rocky. "So, Shawna, are you ready for this?"

"No," Shawna said.

"What are you-" Rocky said before feeling a sharp object injected into his leg. He screamed in pain.

"Ben, stop it," Shawna demanded.

"No, I'm not going to stop until he suffers, he's dead, and you're mine without no worries," Ben said, pointing to Rocky, Adam, and her.

Ben thrust the knife into Rocky's shoulder. Rocky screamed with fear.

"Ben," Shawna begin, "If you don't stop this instant, I'm going back. And I don't care if you kill them or not."

Ben looked back, with an expression of worry and desperation. _'She wouldn't...would she?'_ Ben thought, _'Unless...'_ Ben started chuckling. "You think you can fool me?!" his voice got higher, "You think I'm an idiot!" Shawna kept silence. "Fine, if you want it that way." He got out two guns and pointed it at Rocky and Adam. "Which one should die first?"

"No, don't," a female voice came out. Shawna and Ben both turned around and saw Aisha running down the stairs.

"Aisha, what are you doing here?" Shawna asked.

"No, don't kill them," Aisha said, "Please."

"Oh," Ben started, "another one, fantastic."

"Look, I know that you want revenge because Rocky dated Shawna and you wanted to make him suffer but this is wrong, and you know it," Aisha said, "Please let them go, unharm."

"Fine," Ben gave in, "but Shawna must stay here, with me."

Aisha looked at Shawna, then Ben and spoke nothing out. Aisha walked over to Adam as Ben tossed Aisha the keys. She unlocked Adam and Rocky. Aisha helped Rocky walked out of the room. Shawna turned away and started walking with them.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Walking," Shawna said.

"Oh, no, you're not," Ben said. He pointed the gun out and pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Hey, so I hope you like. Review.**


	14. The Rescue

**Hey, it's been a while since I updated. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

BANG! Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Shawna cautioned theirselves as Ben is chuckling. They had looked around to see that they dodge the bullet. Ben can't help but chuckle more and more. "Why are you laughing?" Shawna asked.

Ben cooled himself off to answer the question. "Because all of you are so gullible. I meant to miss."

"Well," Aisha started, "I guess the next one, you won't miss."

"So tragic, yet so true," Ben said as he pointed the gun to each of them. "Now, who should I kill first?" He pointed at Adam. "You, the person who everybody just love. Your mouth doesn't do much but your ears do." He swung the gun to the next person, Rocky. "Or you? The person who stole the love of my life away and made her hate me."

"You know nothing of love," Shawna commented.

Ben ignore her words and continue on with Aisha. "Or you? The woman who brought the Scooby-Doo gang back together and the one who matchmake the Rocky and Shawna." Aisha shook her head. "Well, that plan might've backfire since you started developing feeling for a friend." Ben looked at Rocky. Rocky turned his attention to Aisha. Aisha shook her head. "Oh, quit denying. I'm pretty sure he already knew." Aisha popped in an eyebrow at Rocky. Rocky gulps.

"Enough," Shawna said. Her hands were shaking with fear. "Just let them go. I'll come with you."

"Oh, you already lost your chance," Ben said, "I think it might be you who I'll shoot."

"Why?" Shawna asked.

"You're the woman who broke my heart," Ben said.

"Listen," Aisha started, "You don't have to do this."

"I don't, but I do," Ben remarked.

Ben hold his gun steadily. "So who's it going to be? Any volunteer." Everyone was silent. "I guess it'll be my choice then. How about the person who brought this all together." He aims at Aisha and pulled the trigger. Rocky, with no hesistation, rushes over Aisha. Rocky groans as the bullet rush its way into Rocky's back, right shoulder. Rocky sank to the floor with Aisha holding his hands, tears coming out.

"Rocky," Aisha called out, "Rocky?"

"Rocky," Shawna whispered as Adam made his way to Rocky.

"His mistake," Ben smirked.

Shawna walked up to him and with all her energy, slap him in the face. Ben touched his left cheek. Her hand print was printed on his face, red as an apple. Ben, with anger, slapped her. Shawna flew to the ground.

"Pathetic woman," Ben said, before aiming the trigger at her. "Say your last wishes."

"I'm sorry..." Shawna begin, her voice shaking, "...that I had met you. You...pathetic. Little. Coward."

Ben smiled before pulling the trigger. Adam rushed to her the second the trigger went off. "No!" Shawna yelled.

"Man, you ladies are special," Ben commented.

Adam could feel the bullet near his spine.

"Hold your hands up!" a man yelled.

Everyone turned their attention at the stairs and find their friends, Jason, Tommy, and Billy, and cops holding their gun out at Ben.

"Thank goodness you guys came," Aisha said, with relief.

"Don't worry," Tommy assured her, "The heroes will always come."

"Drop the gun and put your hands up," Jason demanded. Ben tossed his gun to the side and raised his hands.

Billy went to go check on Aisha and Rocky. "Hey, we need to get him to the hospital." Aisha nodded.

"Adam too," Aisha said, "Shawna is with him, over there." Aisha pointed to the other side. Billy nodded and got up.

Ben got his way to Aisha. "You are the reason why I'm in this. I wish you no good life or fortune. I wish you live miserable as I did. I wish that you can't hold on to your jealousy and it will overtake you. You think you won. As long as long as you and Rocky are not honest with one another, you will never get a happily ever after!" Ben started chuckling. The cops pulled him away as he starts singing a song. 'You will never win. Cause I'm here. You will never win. I'm the winner. I'm the winner...'

Aisha pitied him. Ben got crazy was scaring her mind off. He lost his mind because of jealousy. Aisha was now worried. What if that happens to her if her jealousy overwhelmed her.

Later that night...

* * *

Aisha and Shawna are waiting on the doctors, outside of the room. Shawna is pacing back and forth as Aisha sit still with a frozed look. Shawna stopped to look at her friend. "Aisha, are...are you okay?" Aisha still show a frozed look. "Aisha!"

Aisha jumped a bit. "Yeah, wh-what is it?"

"I was just asking if you're okay," Shawna said.

"No," Aisha said, "I'm not okay. Rocky got shot because of me."

"And Adam got shot because of me," Shawna said, sitting down beside her friend, "We all have to pay the price for what he created. I'm pretty sure he turned crazy."

"Yeah," Aisha said, "he told me that my jealousy would get the best of me."

"Really?" Shawna asked, "what else did he say?"

"He wished that my life would be full of misery and I would have no good life," Aisha explained, "But most of all, he said that I would never find my happy ending."

"Aisha," Shawna begin, "those are just words. It can't possibly be true."

"Yeah, but there's a possibility that it can be,"

"Aisha..." Shawna trailed off.

Aisha was thinking of Ben's words. Jealousy? Why would she get jealous? Aisha was trying not to let Ben's words taunt her. It was going to be a problem. And there was another problem she has to face: her feelings for Rocky. And the curiousity of knowing if Rocky and Adam will be okay. Aisha had to hope for the best. Suddenly, Aisha saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Shawna?" Aisha pointed to the doctor.

"Are you any of you have any relation to Adam Park?" the doctor asked.

"We're his friends," Shawna answers.

"Can I speak to one of you?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah," Aisha said. Shawna and Aisha voted on who's going to go and Aisha went with the doctor. They went to a corner, near Adam's hospital room. "So, what is it, doctor?"

"Yeah," the doctor whispered, "this patient was shot near his spinal cord. He's going to survive but somethings might not be able to work."

"What are you saying?" Aisha asked.

"Handicapped," the doctor answered, "This patient, your friend, has become paralyzed."

Aisha's eyes widened, "What?"

"His legs will not function like usual," the doctor informed.

"Can it still work again?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to take time," the doctor answered, "Months at least 'til his legs can work again."

Aisha nodded as the doctor walk away. _'Adam is paralyzed,'_ Aisha thought, _'Why Adam? He's the most lovable friend anyone can have.'_ Aisha shook her head as she looked back at the Shawna. How is she going to tell Shawna or any of her friends. Adam is paralyzed.

* * *

 **So, I hope you like Chapter 14. I'm sorry I had to do this to Adam, but I figure it should the next step and since Adam has not been given a storyline, this could be one and it will lead to another storyling of his. Review.**


	15. True Colors

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working on my other stories and I have a few siblings that kept hogging the computer. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 15.**

* * *

How can Aisha tell Shawna or any of her friends? If she could, she would want to keep it a secret but she knew that they had to know. Aisha swallowed hard and walked up to Shawna. "Hey, Shaw," Aisha said.

"So what did the doctor say?" Shawna asked.

Aisha sighed. "He told me that Adam will be paralyzed." Shawna's head sink down in between her knees. "But don't worry, his legs will heal."

"That's not why I'm upset," Shawna said. Aisha, now past the nervousness, grew curious and waited for Shawna to explain. "He save my life and that's when I realized it."

"What?" Aisha asked.

"I realized that Adam has been there for me my whole entire life," Shawna explained, "and now that he's hurt, my feelings for Rocky transferred itself to Adam."

Aisha can't help but wonder if she should be happy or upset. One, she doesn't have to be afraid to be near Rocky again or tell him about how she feels about him. But on the side note, she doesn't want to be Rocky's rebound girl or at least, let Shawna know that she has felt this romantic connection to Rocky.

"So, what about Rocky?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, the doctors didn't say anything yet," Shawna answered. Aisha nodded. "Listen, Aisha. How do you feel if I ask Adam out? I know that you have this thing for him but..." Aisha can't help but giggle. "What?" the puzzled Shawna asked.

"You think I like Adam," Aisha giggled.

"Well, I've seen you guys sitting by each other and had secret talks," Shawna informed.

"Oh that's because..." Aisha trailed before realizing what she was going to say. Shawna gestured her head to the left at Aisha, asking her to go on. "...we were discussing our plan to get you and Rocky together," Aisha said, uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but your plan already work," Shawna said, "You guys were at the campfire before Billy showed up."

"Oh," Aisha said, unamused, "we were talking about how Adam's pet...Marco, died. He was so full of life." Shawna nodded.

"Aisha!" a female voice shouted. Aisha and Shawna turned to a woman, who is Kimberly, running towards them. Katherine and Tanya were right behind her.

"Kimberly!" Aisha exclaimed, "Katherine! Tanya! You guys finally came."

"Of course we did," Katherine said with a small smile.

"Where are the guys?" Aisha asked.

"Outside of Adam's room," Tanya answered.

Shawna stood up and spoke, "Hey, I just want to let you guys know that they got hurt because of me. Ben kidnapped them and threaten us. He wanted me but I was being stupid and they got shot."

"Yeah," Aisha defended, "but Ben was going to kill them no matter what."

"Until you showed up and begged," Shawna corrected.

"I can't imagine what you must've went through," Tanya said.

"Right now, I'm just really worry," Shawna said.

"Well, don't worry about it," Kim said, "Rocky and Adam are tough and they'll make it out alive without a scratch."

Aisha put her head down and spoke, "Yeah, about that? Can we talk?"

Aisha sat them down to calm them down. She knew they would all have a reaction, especially Kimberly. Aisha sighed and told her what the doctors said.

"Oh my gosh," Katherine said, "That's terrible."

"Adam," Tanya whispered.

Kimberly stood up with tears rising. "Don't worry, okay? He will heal."

"Yeah," Katherine said.

Kimberly nodded. "You know, why don't I tell the boys? They need to know." Aisha nodded. Kimberly walked towards Adam's room and saw Jason passing back and forth. Tommy was leaning against the wall while Billy was sitting down. "Jason!" Kimberly cried.

Jason stopped what he was doing and looked at his girlfriend crying. As Kim walked towards him, he asked, "Kim, what is it?"

"It's Adam," Kim said, her voice shivering, "H-his legs...he's going to be paralyzed."

Tommy and Billy turned their attention at the breaking news. Jason hugged her and assured her that everything will be alright.

* * *

After the doctors were done doing surgery on Adam, Tanya walked in with a fake smile, trying to hold back tears. "Hey, Adam," Tanya greeted.

Adam tried to stood up but can't felt his legs. He ignored it and just lay still. "Hey," he greeted back.

"So, how was the vacation?" Tanya asked.

"It was alright," Adam said.

"So the doctor told us you were going to get release on Saturday," Tanya informed.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Because you got shot," Tanya said, "in the back...ma..." Tanya stopped as she let out a tear.

"Why are you crying?" Adam asked. Tanya shrugged. Adam reached over and wiped out the tear. "There, that's better."

Tanya chuckled a little. "Um, there's this thing the doctor told Aisha and Aisha told us."

"What will that be?" Adam asked.

Before Tanya could reply, Shawna stomped into the room and grabbed Tanya out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shawna asked.

"I was going to tell Adam the truth," Tanya answered.

"Tell him the truth or making him feel like a loser," Shawna said.

Tanya sighed, "The truth is the right thing to do. I'm not going to lie to him."

"It's not call lying if you don't tell him," Shawna said, walking into Adam's room.

Tanya stood by the door listening to their conversation.

"Hey," Shawna started, "Adam, I need to ask you something."

"What?" Adam asked.

"I know that this may come to a shock for you but...will you go out with me?"

Adam's expression lightened up as he exclaimed, "Yes!" He tried to hug Shawna but fell back down.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Shawna asked.

Adam shook his head, "I don't know. It's my legs. It's like they're not working."

"Don't worry about it," Shawna said. Adam nodded. Shawna looked back and gave Tanya a look. Tanya shook her head, asking herself 'Why is Shawna being like this?'

* * *

After the doctor came out of Rocky's room, he give the information to Aisha. "He'll be alright. His breathing is fine. Nothing to worry about. It's just that, don't make that particular spot injured again. Well, don't make it three times at least."

"Why, doctor?" Aisha asked.

"Because, we won't be able to stitch it back up again," the doctor said. Aisha nodded as he went away.

Aisha went in the room. She saw Rocky turning away. "Rocky?" Rocky ignored her. "Rocky? What's wrong with you?"

Rocky turned around and answered, "Nothing."

"Well," Aisha said, "I can't lie to you anymore."

"Well, if it makes you fell any better, I already know your secret," Rocky said. Aisha turned her head slightly to the side and grew curious. "I know that you've liked the whole time we were at Weather's Beach and you didn't even bother to tell me."

"How did you know?" Aisha asked.

"Doesn't matter," Rocky said, "Were you trying to make me and Shawna miserable? If you did tell me when you started to have feelings for me, me and Adam wouldn't be in this situation. Ben would've never got jealous and Adam would've never been hurt."

"I'm sorry," Aisha said, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"How's Adam?" Rocky asked.

"He's...paralyzed," Aisha answered. Rocky widened his eyes. Suddenly, he stood up. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Adam," Rocky answered, "If you can't tell the truth, I might as well let him know."

"But I already gave that job to Tanya," Aisha said before following Rocky.

As Rocky made it to Adam's room, he saw Jason, Kimberly, Katherine, Billy, Tanya, Tommy, and Shawna in the room. Shawna stood up and stood by Tanya. Rocky went to sit down by Adam.

"Adam, did you hear the news?" Rocky asked.

"What news?" Adam asked, trying to sit up but couldn't.

Rocky saw it. "You're paralyzed," he said. Adam widened his eyes up and stared at Shawna. "Everybody in here knows, except you."

"I thought Tanya was going to tell you," Katherine said.

Adam turned to Tanya. "But Shawna said-" Adam turned to Shawna again.

"I was going to tell you that's why I pulled Tanya away," Shawna lied.

"You said-" Tanya said.

"Yeah," Shawna continue to lie, "you said not to tell him. And you lied."

"Technically," Tanya said, "It's not call lying if you didn't tell him."

"See, she even admitted," Shawna said.

"Tanya?" Adam asked, "I thought you were better than this." Tanya looked around her friends and saw the disappointment look. She grabbed Shawna out of the room.

"Why did you lie?" Tanya asked.

"I didn't," Shawna said, "I didn't tell him that he was paralyzed."

"Don't act dumb," Tanya said, "Why did you lie?"

"I'm sorry but I figure, better you than me," Shawna said.

"You know they'll eventually know that you're the one that was lying," Shawna said.

"Really," Shawna said, "your friends gave you the disappointment look. But I don't really care as long as you stay away from Adam, Rocky, and Aisha. The four of will stick together, even by death."

"You're a lunatic and I'm seriously going to tell them,"

"Go ahead, make you best shot, because they are going to believe their long time best friend than a oncer who only replace," Shawna tisked at her.

Tanya can't believe she saw this side of Shawna. It's like Shawna wanted to replace her. What's worse is that her friends didn't see her true colors.

* * *

 **Hey, so who are they going to believe, Shawna or Tanya? Review.**


	16. A Gift for a Frog

**Another Chapter for today. Sorry, it's a short one.**

* * *

Tanya walked back into Adam's room and pulled Aisha out. "Tanya, what are you doing?"

"Shawna is lying," Tanya said.

"I know," Aisha said.

"Really?" Tanya questioned. She thought of how she knew. "How?"

"I know when Shawna's lying," Aisha answered.

"Okay," Tanya said, "Well, you gotta tell Adam and the others the truth."

"I don't know," Aisha said, making Tanya feel less relieved, "There was once a time where I told her that she was lying to a teacher and she got really mad. She was beyong furious."

"What did she do?" Tanya asked.

"She grabbed a scissors and grabbed a lock of my hear and cut it," Aisha said, laughing, "But that was before we were friends."

"Oh," Tanya said, feeling unsure if Aisha met a great friend.

"Yeah," Aisha said, "Don't worry. You should know our friends. Always looking for the honesty in the eyes."

Tanya chuckled at those words. After they went, they saw Adam being devasted.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Tanya asked.

"It's just...I can't believe I'll be sitting in a wheel chair for the rest of the year," Adam admitted, "There's still things I want to do before I finally get married and have kids."

"What?" Shawna asked.

"Nothing," Adam replied.

"Hey, I'm here," a female voice said. They all turned their attention at the girl who was walking in.

"It's okay, Trini," Kim said.

"Hey, well, Kimberly texted me what happened and so I thought I brought you this," Trini said to Adam, giving him a wrapped up box. Adam chuckled.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Open up and you'll see," Trini said.

Adam unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a stuffed black with green dots frog.

"A frog?" Shawna questioned, "That's...okay."

Adam rolled his eye and started touching the legs of it.

"Adam," Trini started, "It represents you. No matter how strong the legs are, it will fall, but it will heal so it can jumped through the sky."

"Thanks Trini," Adam said.

"Your welcome," Trini said.

"Well, Rocky," Aisha cleared her throat, "you should probably go back to your room." Rocky groans as he stood up. Aisha smiled.

* * *

After Aisha settled Rocky to his bed, Rocky grabbed one of her hands and put his other hand on top of it. "Aisha, are you really confused?"

"About?" Aisha asked.

"About your feelings," Rocky said.

Aisha took a moment to think. "Y-Yeah. But don't worry about me, it should be you you should worry about."

"Why is that?" Rocky asked.

"Because, you're going to be bored in the hospital for a whole week," Aisha explained.

"But you'll come check on me everyday," Rocky pointed out, "So as long as you don't come and check on me, I won't have a great day."

Aisha blushed.

"Aisha, but seriously," Rocky said, "I'll give you the whole week to decide if you want me or not. I'll completely understand." Aisha nodded.

* * *

In prison, a woman with brown hair and pale skin was walking into the police station. She walked by a counter and asked, "Can I talk to Benjamin Winslow, please?"

"Any relation?" the police asked.

"Siblings," the girl lied. The police lead in her in the place where you can talk to them. The girl sat down. Ben came out a few seconds later.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"Rude," the girl said, looking straight.

"Are you blind?" Ben asked.

"Yes," the girl said, still looking straight.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"I need you to tell about someone," she asked.

"Why would I do anything for you?" Ben asked.

"If you don't, you can stay and rot in here for I don't know...ten years," she hissed.

"Fine," Ben agreed, "Who is it?"

The girl took out a picture out of her pocket. She uncrumpled it and showed the man.

"It's backward," Ben said.

"Ha, funny," she said sarcastically. She turned it around and there was a girl on it. She was African-American with short hair.

"Aisha Campbell," Ben said.

"Ah, so you do know her," the girl chuckled.

"She's the reason why I'm in here," Ben said.

"Well, tell something about her,"

"I'm sorry, but what did this girl ever did to you?"

"She stole my life and now I want it back,"

"Whoa!"

"Listen, I'll do anything to get her to feel what I've been feeling,"

"Anything?"

The girl nodded.

"I think we have a deal," Ben smirked.


	17. Letting Go

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to skip some days with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Adam and Rocky went home. As Aisha, Billy, and Trini help Rocky settle down on his couch, in his house, Rocky whined about his back. "Okay...okay..." Rocky said, making sure they'll be gentle. After they made it to the couch, Rocky sat down on the couch and groans , "Ahh...be careful next time. I just came out of the hospital."

"Stop whining," Aisha said with a smile.

"Me and Billy will get takeouts at Jelly's," Trini said. Aisha nodded as they both left.

Aisha turned her attention to the complaining Rocky. "Listen, you need to follow the doctor's order," Aisha said, "so unless you want to get healed, you need plenty of rest."

"But it's going to be boring," Rocky whined.

"So be it," Aisha said, "or I'll leave you too."

"Okay," Rocky cooled off and stared at her. Aisha grabbed a blanket and covered him with it. "So, have you decided?"

"No," Aisha said, "I haven't. It's not easy as you think."

"What's holding you back?" Rocky asked.

"Shawna," Aisha said with worried eyes, "She's holding me back. I don't want her to know that you dumped her for me."

"And Adam," Rocky continued.

"You should've seen Shawna," Aisha said, "She was hurt. And now, if we go on, I don't want her to find out. She's going to get mad and I don't think I can handle being guilty anymore."

"Listen," Rocky started, "I thin-"

"Hey," Billy said. Aisha and Rocky turned to the door and saw Trini and Billy standing.

"Why are you guys back so quickly?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, Billy's car got a flat tire," Trini answered, "And my car can't make it because of the gas."

"Why can't we take my truck?" Rocky asked.

"Truck?" Trini questioned. She crossed her arms.

"Yeah, we can just go to the buffet, with the others too," Rocky said.

"Rocky, I don't think it's-" Aisha started but was cut off.

"No," Rocky interrupted, "I'm not going to lay here while you guys get to be the messenger. Besides, I haven't have a great meal in forever. Please." Rocky folded his hands together and gave them the puppy look.

"Fine," Trini said, "I'll call them." Trini walked away, getting her phone out of her pocket.

"Aisha..." Billy and Rocky said in unison.

Aisha looked at both of them.

"Billy can go first," Rocky said. Aisha nodded and walked with Billy to another room.

"What is it, Billy?" Aisha asked, folding her arms.

"So, have you confessed?" Billy asked.

"He already knows that I have feelings for him," Aisha said.

"And..." Billy said.

"He let me decided if I want him or not," Aisha said.

"So..." Billy said.

"I haven't decided yet," Aisha said. "Besides, tomorrow I have to start going back to work. My boss is counting on me to be there."

"You have to tell him tonight," Billy said, "or you're going to lose him forever."

"You make it sound so dramatic," Aisha said, "Listen, I'll try to talk to him before or after we go to the buffet." Billy nodded.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Billy, Kimberly, Katherine, Trini, Aisha, and Rocky are waiting for Tanya, Shawna, Tommy, Adam, and Jason at Chow's. As Jason park his car, the others walked over to them. Tommy opened the door and Tanya went and grabbed the wheelchair from the back of the car. Shawna and Tommy helped Adam get into his wheelchair.

"You guys go ahead," Shawna said to Tommy, Jason, and Adam. "I'm going to talk to Tanya. The others nodded and went to the others.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Tanya asked.

"I just want to say...I'm sorry," Shawna said.

"Why is that?" Tanya asked.

"I shouldn't have blamed it on you," Shawna said, "I just didn't want your friends to think of me as untruthful."

"It's okay," Tanya said, "the past is past." They walked to the others.

"Too bad Zack couldn't make it," Kimberly said.

"Well, he was going on his honeymoon with Gracela," Jason said.

"I know, but still," Kimberly said.

"How about we go in now?" Katherine asked. They all cheered and were walking in.

Rocky walked over to Aisha and pulled her to the side. "You guys go. Me and Aisha have some unfinished business to talk about." He said to the others.

As they walked over to the other side of the building, Aisha asked, "Rocky, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Us," Rocky said.

"Oh," came out of Aisha's mouth. She knew that it would. She just thought she would be the one that pulled him to the side.

"I know that this is stressing you," Rocky begin, "I know that this is hard for you. I know that you are confused. And I know that you're trying to be a good friend and I don't to get in the way of that. But I just can't ignore the way I feel about you..." Aisha nodded. Rocky grabbed both of her hands. "...which is why I have to let you go."

"What?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah," Rocky said, his eyes getting puffy and his voice is starting to crack. His hands are shaking. "I don't want you to be confuse or make you feel like you're being a bad friend. I don't want to be that kind of influence on you." Rocky walked away, letting go of her hands, as Aisha turns around and looked at him.

Aisha never felt this way before. Her heart was racing and tears were making their way down her cheeks.

* * *

 **So, I hope you guys like. This is the second last chapter of the story but there's going to be an epilogue.**


	18. If Only, Right?

**THE LAST CHAPTER! Yay, it's finally here. But don't worry, there's going to be an epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In Chow's, the former Rangers and Shawna are enjoying their meal, except for Aisha. She had been thinking about what Rocky had said earlier. Right now, all she wanted for Rocky to know her decision, but she thinks that Rocky has had enough of the drama.

"And remember the moment when Richie kicked that cake out of Ernie's hand," Trini said, refreshing the memories.

Kimberly giggled. "Yeah, and the cake fell on Bulk and Skull!"

"Man, that was a great day," Tommy said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're return was great," Jason said.

"Wait," Shawna said, "His return? From where?"

"I was staying with my uncle who lives six hours away from Angel Grove," Tommy said, "but I had to get rid of my green clothes. You know how much I have those."

"And you're red and white ones," Katherine corrected.

"But now, you're just wearing black," Adam said, throwing a fortune cookie into his mouth. Shawna rubbed his back. Tanya stared at them.

"Man, it's getting late," Rocky streteched out his arms. He groans as the pain in the back stung him.

"Yeah, Tommy and I should get going," Katherine said, getting up, followed by Tommy. "Adam, Tanya, Shawna are you guys coming?" They all nodded.

"I'll come with you," Trini said.

As everyone stands up, Billy pulled Aisha to the side. "So?"

"He's letting me go," Aisha answered.

"What?!" Billy exclaimed.

"Aisha, you have to go for it," Billy said.

"I can't," Aisha said, "He's already made up his mind."

"And have you?"

"I've decided that there shall be no more drama," Aisha folded her arms.

"Fine, whatever you wish," Billy said, walking away. Aisha looked at Billy and then at Rocky. She saw him laugh, which made a smile on her face.

 _'I just can't let him go,'_ Aisha thought, _'I want him to know the truth. I just can't blurt it out of no where. I don't want to let him go.'_ Aisha knew. She knew now. She knew that she had fallen in love with her best friend.

Jason gave his keys to Tommy while who ride with Rocky's truck. Adam, Tanya, Shawna, Trini, Billy, and Katherine rode with Tommy while Jason and Kimberly went with Rocky and Aisha. It was long drive and it was getting dark out, but Rocky was still able to drive, even though he was very tired. Aisha was on shotgun. She looked back to see Jason and Kimberly sleeping. Kimberly's head was on Jason's shoulder while Jason's head was on top of hers. Their hands intertwined.

* * *

After Shawna and Adam were dropped off at his place, Shawna was strolling him to his room.

"You know," Adam started, "I've had the biggest crush on since third grade."

"I knew that," Shawna smiled.

"How?" Adam asked.

"You use to give me flowers and every candy that the teacher handed you," Shawna explained, "Rocky just ate all of his in seconds."

Adam chuckled at the memories. "Rocky had cavities, but luckily, they were gone. Aisha couldn't eat any because she had braces and you have glasses."

"Adam, I just have one question," Shawna said. Adam nodded, "How are you going to take a bath?"

"I'll show you," he smirked.

* * *

After Rocky and Aisha dropped off Kimberly and Jason at Kimberly's apartment, Rocky was driving up to the garage of his house. Aisha was thinking if she should tell him or not. She wanted to be with him but it was hard. She also doesn't want to ruin their friendship, but she can't be friends with him after what had happen weeks ago.

"So, I saw that you didn't eat very much," Rocky started up a conversation.

"I didn't feel like it," Aisha answered with no expression. She wasn't looking at him. Aisha was frozen in thought. She needed to tell him, and she's going to tell him the truth. But she couldn't just blurt it out. "You know, I've been thinking what you've said earlier. That you needed to let me go."

"Yeah," Rocky said.

"Well, you told me the truth," Aisha begin, "that you wanted to let me go and you're going to do it. But the truth is, I don't want you to let me go."

"Don't," Rocky said, "I don't want you to say it. Why do you think it was hard enough for me to say it."

"I know," Aisha said, "but I can't. I can't and don't want to forget the way I feel about you."

"Aisha," Rocky started, his eyes getting puffy again, "I love you and that's the reason why I have to let you go. I already made the decision."

"Rocky, if you could just..." Aisha said before Rocky went out of the car. Rocky walked out and stopped a few feet away from the truck. He turned to his back on Aisha. Aisha went out of the truck and stood by it. "Rocky, I know. I just want you to hear me out." Rocky didn't turn around, but Aisha still continued. "I know, if only I didn't set you and Shawna up, I may not even feel the way I do. If only I had the courage to tell you and Shawna, you wouldn't have done what you did. If only I confessed, no one would've gotten hurt. But you know what if those 'if only' turned out, I probably wouldn't have fallen in love with you. And that is not your decision to make. You can walk away and let me go, but that's your choice. And you know what my choice is. My choice is you. I love you!" Aisha said, waiting for Rocky to make the move.

After moments, Rocky turned around and rushed to Aisha. He looked into her eyes and their lips met. They melted into each other. A feeling they never felt was possible. When they pulled apart, Rocky grabbed Aisha's hand and said, "If Only, right?" Aisha smiled as they walked into his house.

* * *

 **And you go, the last chapter. I had a great time writing this story. Thank you all readers and reviewers. But it's not over yet.**


	19. Epilogue

**There's more. Enjoy the Epilogue.**

* * *

"Come on," the girl said.

"Where are we headed?" Ben asked. The same girl who had talk to Ben break him out of jail. They had made a promise to destroy Aisha. They were walking to the animal shelter where she had worked. "I thought you were blind?"

"Well, I was," the girl said, "I had my eyes fixed a long time ago. Now, quit you're whining." She walked towards the animal shelter and saw Aisha through a window with a baby beagle. "Look at her. Her smile is irritating me."

"She's alright," Ben said.

"Quick, hide," she said as she saw Rocky walking in with flowers. They hid behind a black car. They saw Rocky turning around, looking if anyone was following him. 'What is he doing here?' the girl thought, 'Rocky, you don't belong with her. You just need to see that. And I will show it to you that you don't.' The girl briefly grinned before smirking a disgusted face.

As Rocky made his way in the shelter, the girl stood up with Ben. "Now, can you tell me why you want to destroy Aisha?"

"I'll answer that in a bit," the girl said, "but first, I need you to do something first."

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Get one of your men into one of Aisha's friends' house and harm them," the girl said, cackling afterward.

"Now, answer me," Ben said, rage was just on the edge. The girl is driving him crazy.

"Fine," the girl said, giving him a look. She looked through the window and saw Rocky and Aisha smiling and laughing. The girl can't help it but crippled her hands at them. "She stole my guy!"

"Rocky?" Ben questioned. The girl nodded. "He stole my girl!"

"Oh, shut up!" The girl enraged, "You may be a leader to you clan, but I'm the new leader. I'm the better person to be leading than you'll ever be."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Now, tell me you're name."

"No," the girl said.

"If you want us to work together," Ben said, "tell me your name."

"Penny," the girl said, "Penny Newcrain." Ben nodded as the girl looked at them with the evil eyes.

* * *

 **I know. It's a short epilogue. But anyway, there's going to be a sequel.**


End file.
